


Generation Gap (A Marvel/DC/Sky High Crossover)

by NicNerdy



Series: Marvel/DC Teen Titans [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Sky High (2005)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNerdy/pseuds/NicNerdy
Summary: All characters belong to their respective companies.When Mordred Le Fey obtains a power-enhancing amulet to split the world into two with one with only kids on it and the other with only adults on it, the Teen Titans must gather other teen heroes to help protect the younger kids on their dimension. When learning what has happened, Zatanna gathers a group of female heroes including Jetstream and several others to turn themselves into kids to access the kid dimension and hope to defeat Mordred in their younger bodies.Note: This story takes place after several stories I haven't done yet.
Relationships: Josie Stronghold/Steve Stronghold, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Series: Marvel/DC Teen Titans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531640
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy as I've been having fun making it so far. If you've liked the Justice League episode, Kid Stuff, and the Young Justice episode, Misplaced, you'll love this story.

JERSEY CITY, NEW JERSEY   
  


  
Like any suburban neighborhood in America, a specific neighborhood in Jersey City, New Jersey, had rows and streets of houses next to each other with back and front yards for planting gardens and playgrounds for children. Such was the case for a two-floor, white-wall, and brown-roof house with a single driveway and decently sized front yard. Four windows were on the top floor of the house’s front as they stared into the afternoon light from the sun. Inside the house, setting up a table in the dining room with yellow-painted walls was a brown-haired woman wearing khakis, a teal, long-sleeved shirt, brown shoes, and glasses in front of her hazel brown eyes. Moving around the dining room table, the woman set about moving the six chairs a few inches away from the table, allowing anyone to sit on the chairs without having to move them and making noise because of that. 

“Josie,” A man with brown hair wearing the same pair of glasses as his wife, had a red and white sleeved shirt on his torso, kakis pants, and matching brown shoes came into the room as he had some plates stacked and held by him. “I’m sure that the girls will understand if we are not ready for dinner yet.” 

“I know,” Josie said as she setting up another chair. “But I’ve invited them to our house so that we can know each other better. I mean, after all, they did save my life.” She recalled the events of the Teen Titans saving her from being turned into a newborn by Royal Pain. “I just want everything to go right tonight.” 

“Oh,” Her husband moved over to her, having his right arm around her shoulder while having the plates on the other hand. “I’m sure everything will go well tonight. The kids seem pretty excited to meet the girls.” 

“Speaking of which,” Josie said before looking up to the ceiling. “Kids, are you doing alright up there?” 

“Yeah, mommy!” Their oldest son, Will, said from upstairs, having heard his mother. 

Just then, the doorbell was heard throughout the house as it came from the front door. 

“Alright, they’re here everyone!” Josie yelled just as loud as the doorbell to everyone inside the house as she walked out of the dining room and into the hallway where the front door was located. “Kids, come downstairs.” 

Opening the front door of the house, Josie pulled it to reveal a teenage girl with blonde hair in a ponytail with glasses in front of her blue eyes, wearing an orange flannel shirt, blue jeans, and blues sneakers over white socks on her feet. Only a couple of inches shorter than her was a dark-skinned teenage girl with short, brown hair wearing blues shorts over pink leggings and a white shirt over her torso. 

“Kara. Kamala. Come on in!” Josie smiled as she talked to the two of them, welcoming them into her home. After the two entered and Josie closed the door, she turned to see the whole family standing around in the hallway. “Steve, kids, this is Kara Lee and Kamala Khan.” 

Kara was the first to extend her hand to Steve. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stronghold!” 

“Same to you, Kara!” Steve said as he took her hand and shook as part of the handshake. “You’re Superman’s cousin, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Kara responded as she then pulled her hand away. “My cousin told me how you’re a good friend of his.”

“Yeah, we sure are.” Steve smiled as he then moved his extended hand to Kamala on the left. “Pleasure to meet you, Kamala.”

“I could say the same thing about you, Mr. Stronghold.” Kamala smiled as she shook his hand with her own. 

“No relation to Carol at all, right?” Steve asked the Pakastani-American teenager. “I’ve just figured that with you being Ms. Marvel and her being Captain Marvel that you would both be related in some way.” 

“Oh no, I’m just…” Kamala stuttered as she tried speaking. “She’s just my role model and I’m a fangirl of hers.” She said while blushing. 

“My mistake then.” Steve apologized before stepping aside to reveal three kids behind him and Josie. 

The two kids who matched the most with each other were their son and oldest daughter as both had hazel brown hair and eyes to go with the white skin of their parents. The boy clearly the older sibling as he stood taller than his sister, wearing a blue t-shirt, black pants, and red sneakers on his feet. The oldest daughter having her hair braided into two strands on the front of her shoulders as she wore a pink t-shirt over her white shorts and matching shoes. 

The youngest daughter only slightly matched her mother in terms of having a similar face structure while having dark skin, short hair that was about as dark as the night sky, green eyes, and a slightly smaller nose. She wore what look liked an outfit matching her sister’s. From what Kara and Kamala could tell, she looked to be a toddler. 

“You’ve already met Gwen and Carly,” Josie said as she then walked over to Will. “But you’ve never met this little handsome man. This is our son, Will.” 

“Hi!” Kara and Kamala said to the young boy. 

“Hi!” Will said in response to the two teenagers. “So, you’re really Supergirl and Ms. Marvel like mommy said?”

Looking to each other by turning their heads, Kara and Kamala smirked before turning back to the children. Kara was the first to show as she began to float from the floor, her shoes beginning to barely touch the floor, halfway between the ceiling and the floor. Kamala was next as she concentrated on her hands as they began to enlarge to the size of her torso. In front of them, the three kids stared in amazement at their feats of power. 

“Yeah, I think that proves it,” Gwen said as she looked at Kamala’s hands as she then shrank them. 

“I’ve seen both of them do all of that before you did,” Carly said to her brother and sister, recalling the last encounter she had with the two superheroes.

Steve had his arm on his daughter’s shoulder. “Now, Carly, let’s be respectful to our guests.” He turned back to Kara and Kamala. “Well, besides being Supergirl and Ms. Marvel, Josie has told me how both of you are great students.” 

“Yeah, we like to get our work with the very best effort we can put in,” Kara said as she readjusted her glasses. “I see you do the same things with the glasses that your wife, my cousin, and I do.”

“Actually, he was the one who suggested that I can do that to help hide my secret identity,” Steve said as he tapped on his glasses. “He is right though, they really do hide our identities.” 

“I know, right?” Kara was happy to meet someone who felt the same way. “It kinda makes sense because so many heroes don’t wear glasses and when you look at yourself wearing them, you look like a different person.” 

“No argument there, it’s like when I wear my mask,” Kamala stated as she thought about what the others have said. 

Then Steve turned his head to his wife. “Josie, while I get dinner ready, why don’t you show Kara and Kamala what you’ve invited to show them? I’ll watch the kids too.” 

“Sure,” Josie said as she waved to Kara and Kamala. “Come on, girls, I want to show you something in the office.” 

Walking down the hallway and through a doorway after pushing the white doors, the middle-aged woman led the two teenage girls into a brown-walled room where an office desk, a shelf of wine bottles, a couple of leather chairs, and a lap were kept tidy in.

Looking around the room, Kamala was a little disappointed. “I guess that you like to do any school-related stuff in here like grading papers, Mrs. Stronghold?” 

Josie chuckled at Kamala questioned as she moved to a picture on the wall behind the shelf. “No, the real office is downstairs.”

Pressing her pointing finger at the right of the picture frame which housed a family photo, the image of the photo vanished to reveal a handprint with black lines forming around the white shape, a triangle-shaped shield resting underneath the hand. Placing her right hand to the wall, Josie turned her head to the right and stepped back as the shelf split into two and reveal where what should have been more wall was a near-empty space of purple brick walls further illuminated by purple lights on the ceiling as reaching from top and bottom were two silver poles, the same kind that firefighters slid on down.

“Whoa, fire poles!” Kamala exclaimed as she looked at the silver poles in amazement. “That’s like a retro entrance to a superhero lair!” She looked at Josie. “Is that where we are going?”

Josie smirked as she walked forward and grabbed the pole on the left. “Take the other pole down.” She slid before she allowed herself to slide down and vanished from sight. 

“I’ll just float down,” Kara said as she walked forward, floated up from the floor, and flew down the empty space. 

Kamala was the last to go down as she grabbed onto the pole and slid down, cheering as she went until her feet landed on solid floor and saw that she had caught up with Kara, who had landed before her. When they both walked away from the poles, they saw that they found themselves in a room of stone walls and the look of a medieval fortress as evidenced by the archway that they passed under. Looking around, they found in front of them a set of computer equipment and with radar, monitors on the top, and keyboards to type with. 

On the left of the computer equipment was a tall, glass capsule holding a red, white, and blue uniform kept on a mannequin with a silver shield on the front and a blue cape where the lower end was red. Next to it was a capsule about the same size as the one for the outfit that was clearly made for a man. The outfit in the capsule was more white than the other one as it had a silver pair of wings spread out on the chest, silver gloves on the hands, silver boots on the feet, a silver belt over blue trunks on the outside much like the one on the male outfit, and a cape reaching to her feet as one half was red on the top and the bottom half was blue. But there was a similar outfit to it on the right of the computer equipment which was the same structuring as the female outfit, but where dark blue and red should be was instead teal-blue and yellow. 

In front of the computer equipment was Josie as she stood with a smirk on her face. “Welcome to the Secret Sanctum, girls.”

“This is awesome!” Kara said as she looked around the room. “I recognize a lot of this computer equipment at Mr. Stark’s tech.” She noted as she looked at the computers. 

“Yeah, Tony bought us this whole place along with the house as a wedding gift,” Josie said as she recalled her first memory of seeing the Sanctum. “Even had your cousin and the Flash help in building it.”

Looking around on her own, Kamala found what could easily be considered a game room as it had a pool table and a pinball machine with an artist’s drawing of the Commander and Jetstream placed where the score would be. She then looked over to the teal-blue and yellow outfit in the capsule. “Is this an old outfit of yours?” 

“Yeah, it was the outfit I’ve made for myself when I started crimefighting and me with a cape to help with my flying,” Josie said as she looked at the old outfit, not seeing Kara nodding in agreement. I wore it when I’ve met Steve until I’ve married him and changed to the one I have now. Still, never want to get rid of something as good as that.” She looked at her old outfit. 

“I completely agree with you, it looks great,” Kara said before looking to her left, finding several podiums with some items like playing cards, a wooden surfboard with a rather evil drawing of a face on it, the eye of a robot, and a small robot bug. But the thing that had most interested her was a rifle which resembled a baby bottle with the tip looking like a bottle top, the rifle also looking like it had been ripped in half. “Mrs. Stronghold, is that the-”

“The Pacifier,” Josie stated as she turned to see what Kara was looking at. “The very original one from the day that Sue Tenny ‘died’ and Gwen was ‘born’.” She recalled the first time she had held her daughter in the warehouse that her, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Storm, Zatanna, and Black Widow were fighting Sue Tenny, aka Royal Pain, in. “After I had brought Gwen home, I brought this here to keep as a reminder of what I had done. But then, I feel in love with her as my daughter.” 

“Is it hard to look at that thing?” Kamala asked her school teacher as she turned to look at the rifle. 

“Sometimes, it is,” Josie said as she wasn’t even looking at Kamala. “But it also brings me memories of one of the best days of my life.” She remembered the first time that Gwen ever woke up from a nap and told the newborn baby how she was her mother. “Then, not too long ago, I was introduced to Carly and after some problems all of us had, I’ve happily adopted her with my husband.” 

Thinking how sweet her school teacher’s stories of adopting her kids were, Kara’s attention was taken away from the Pacifier. “That sounds so sweet!” Kara complimented her teacher. 

“Just as sweet as you were when Carly turned you into a baby and I had to put you into a crib.” Jetstream chuckled as she looked to Kara. “Just look there!” She pointed to a podium that had an image of Josie in her Jetstream outfit holding the infant Kara. 

When Kara turned around to look at the picture, she blushed as she saw the baby version of herself looking up at Josie in childlike wonder. 

“So, I gotta say that I really like seeing this place right here,” Kamala said as she continued to look around the Secret Sanctum. “It really does look like a retro lair.”

“What can I say, my husband and I like the classics,” Josie said to the teenage girls as she walked back to the poles behind the arch. Alright, we should probably head back upstairs. I hope you like what I’ve been making because I love to-” She turned around and found herself talking to no one as she didn’t see Kara or Kamala in the Secret Sanctum. “Kara? Kamala?” Where did you go?”

Walking around the Secret Sanctum, Josie looked for any trace of the two teenagers she had spoken to moments ago, trying to find them near the pool table or the souvenirs, but unable to find so much as a hair. Thinking that they had somehow moved at super-speed, Josie used her own power of super-flight to fly up the poles and walked to the open space behind the wine shelf which had opened upon her arrival. When she walked out of the office room, Josie didn’t hear of the noise coming from her kids, but she did see her husband running toward her. 

“Steve, did you see Kara and Kamala walk up here?” Josie asked her husband as she noticed that he was worried. 

“No, I haven’t seen them.” Steve answered as he looked to his wife. “Josie, I don’t know what is going on, but when I was helping prepare the table, I saw Will and Gwen vanish into thin air while they were playing… and..”

“Will and Gwen?” Josie asked before worries entered her head. Floating off of her feet, Josie soared upstairs as she looked in Will’s room. “Will?” Not seeing her son in her room, she flew over to her daughters’ bedroom down the hallway. “Gwen? Carly?” Unable to find her daughters, she went downstairs again to try finding her children outside, but she was unable to find her kids playing or anywhere on the playground. “Kids, where are you?!”

Running outside to join his wife in the backyard, Steve found her on her knees as he looked around her to see tears coming her eyes, ruining her make-up. 

“Steve, they’re gone!” Josie cried as she tried not choking on her tears. “I can’t find Kara, Kamala, Will, Gwen, or Carly anywhere!” She continued crying as her husband joined her on his knees. 

“But where could they have-” Steve was about to ask before he was interrupted. 

“My kid is gone!” A neighbor was heard as Josie and Steve turned their heads to the right to see that their neighbor’s child was gone as the father tried looking for him.

Soon enough, the abundance of parents and other adults screaming of their children vanishing was all over the neighborhood with panic being on everyone’s minds while Josie and Steve just listened and looked on in confusion. 

“It’s not just the ones in our house either.” Josie realized as she listened in.

“But where did they all go?” Steve asked as he comforted his wife, for he knew as well as she that something had to have caused all of this. 

* * *

THE SAME PLACE, ONLY MINUTES AGO

  
  


“Mrs. Stronghold!” Both Kara and Kamala yelled as they witnessed their teacher vanish into thin air without a sound being heard while she walked to the poles, then she had just vanished. 

“Kara, did you see her disappear?” Kamala asked her teammate and best friend. 

“Yeah, I did,” Kara answered as she looked around the room. “She isn’t moving at super speed since I can’t see her at all.” She looked up the open space where the pools were to find her, but couldn’t find any too recent traces. It was when she looked up that she heard children screaming. “Climb on my back!”

  
  
Doing as she was told, Kamala ran to Kara and used her polymorphing powers to secure herself to her Kryptonian friend as Kara quickly took up off of the ground to fly back to the house where they walked through the opened entrance. After closing the entrance to hide it, Kara and Kamala found the three children running toward them. 

“Kara, have you seen mommy? Gwen asked the Girl of Steel as she was in between her brother and sister. “Will and I were running around the house when we saw daddy disappear in the kitchen!”

“Your dad’s gone too?” Kamala asked the kids as she was concerned.

  
  
“What do you mean, ‘too’, Kamala?” Will asked the Pakastani-American girl. 

Kara swallowed before getting on one knee to on eye level with the kids. “Guys, I don’t know how to tell you this, but your mom disappeared too.”

“Mommy’s gone?” Carly asked quivering before tears started coming from her eyes. Despite the fact that she had only been four-years-old and a Stronghold for about two weeks, she had grown attached to her new family, even when her biological mother was her older sister.

“Don’t worry, guys, I’m sure we’ll be able to find them,” Kara said before more noise entered her ears thanks to her super hearing.

  
  
“Daddy?” One little boy screamed and questioned where his father was.

“Mommy? Daddy?” A little girl asked as she rand around her front yard asking questions. 

“Mom? Dad?” A teenage girl wondered as she held her baby brother, who was crying in her arms. 

“Kamala, I’m hearing kids and other teens panicking, this is happening everywhere,” Kara stated to her teammate as she continued to hear for the noises of young people screaming. 

“Everywhere?” Kamala asked before a further shocking expression showed on her face as she pulled out her phone and entered the contacts list before dialing. “Abu, are you and Amni okay?” She wasn’t getting answers on her phone. “Kara, they’re aren’t responding either!” She tried her older brother on the phone. “Aamir isn’t answering either.”

“Are all adults disappearing?” Kara asked before she heard beeping coming off of her and Kamala, both teenage girls realizing that they are getting signals on their Titans Earpieces. “Who is this?”

“Kara, it’s Tim!” Tim Drake, Robin, answered his teammate. “Did the Commander and Jetstream vanish where you are?”

“Wait, did any of the adults vanish at the meeting tonight?” Kara asked as Kamala listened to her earpiece.

“Batman, Wonder Woman, and Captain America have all just vanished into thin air while Cassandra, Wanda, and I were all talking to them just when they disappeared in front of us. Peter even called to tell us that his aunt is gone too.”

“I’m going to guess that we have no idea about this happened?” Kara asked with worry. 

“We will have to know more about how widespread this is before we figure things out, but we can assume that New York’s kids will be worried,” Tim said as he could be heard typing. “In the meantime, you and Kamala help kids over in Jersey City, and try to establish a shelter at your school.”

“About that,” Kara said as she looked at the three little kids in the room with her and Kamala. “You remember Mrs. Stronghold’s kids, do you?”

“Yeah, why?” Tim asked as he wondered what Kara had in mind. 

* * *

TITANS MANSION

NEW YORK CITY

LATER

Located at 721 Fifth Avenue, this three-story townhouse was originally built in 1974 by Industrialist Howard Stark as his Manhattan residence. After his death in 1992, it was donated by his son, Tony Stark through the charitable Maria Stark Foundation. Then after the Avengers were formed, it was used as their base of operations until Avengers Tower was completed, the mansion left abandoned until both the Avengers and the Justice League donated it to the reformed Teen Titans to act as their base of operations.

But it was the lower levels where most of the Titans were as wearing his red and black caped outfit with a domino mask around his eyes, Robin was typing on blue holographic projections of a keyboard underneath a holographic computer screen displaying signals from across the world as Robin was trying to get in contact with anyone. The only other people in the room were the Scarlet Witch and Batgirl as Robin’s mutant girlfriend checked the internet.

“Mary Jane and I are setting up a refugee center at our school gym with some others bringing little kids there.” Peter Parker, Spider-Man, said as he spoke on his comlink. “Any word from-” 

“No,” Robin answered to his wall-crawling friend on the other end. “I can’t raise the Batcave, the Hall of Justice, Avengers Tower, or any of the adult heroes, even Nightwing. But I got in touch with some of the teens at the Xavier Institute, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, and Illyana are holding themselves and the students together. I’m about to check with Shuri to see how things are in Wakanda.”

“Call me if you need anything, Spider-Man out.” Spider-Man ceased his call as his communicator beeped. 

Just as the call had ceased, a video chat notification appeared on Robin’s screen as on the video was a dark-skinned, teenage girl wearing a red vest and black leggings as she appeared to be in a lab. 

“Robin, I’ve got your message.” Princess Shuri of Wakanda said to the Boy Wonder as she looked worried. 

“Shuri, how bad are things in Wakanda?” Robin asked the princess who he had met weeks ago on an assignment he and the Titans went on. “Have the adults vanished too?”

Shuri sighed as she programmed camera footage on her web camera. “I was talking with my mother and brother over my latest inventions when they vanished right before my eyes. Then I got alerts telling me how it had happened across Wakanda.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find out where they went and bring them back with everyone else. But first, we’ll need to make sure that other kids are safe first.” Robin said while looking over messages. “Can I count on you to rally other teens to watch over the little kids? I don’t want them getting hurt or scared.”

“You can count on me for my help.” Shuri had managed to smile after it seemed like she was stressed. 

“Thank you, Shuri,” Robin said as he continued typing while looking at her. “Meanwhile, I’ll gather any other teen heroes I know of to help manage things in other cities because we both know things are going to get wild.”

“I’ll do my part as the princess to my people,” Shuri said to Robin as she looked to be relaxing. “Good luck, Robin.” She raised her arms and crossed them together. “Wakanda forever!”

Then she exited the message as the screen showed data scans and more signals popping up. On her side of the room, Scarlet Witch moved screens by the tapping hold of her hand as she looked through postings made by kids. 

“With no one at the news stations, traditional media is down.” Scarlet Witch said as she searched on the screens. “But kids worldwide are certainly reporting about this.” She pulled up some Instagram posts. “Adults 18 and older might as well have disappeared by magic. I… I…” She stuttered. “I’m not even sure that I can do this.”

“Don’t worry, Wanda, I’m sure we will find out how this happened,” Robin said as he was beginning to sound frustrated. “But I need a symbol of hope for this message and I can’t do that without Kara here to-” 

“I’m here!” They heard a voice and turned to see Supergirl in her skirted red-and-blue outfit matching her cousin’s uniform holding a large suitcase. “Sorry that I’m late, we had to pack some stuff with us.” She said as she pointed at the doorway.   
  
Walking through the door was Ms. Marvel in her blue-and-red outfit as she walked with Will, Gwen, and Carly, all of them holding backpacks and some toys. In Carly’s case, she had a teddy bear in her hold.

“Whoa!” Will said as he ran into the room in excitement. “You’re Robin and Scarlet Witch!” He pointed at those he referred to by name.

  
  
Then Gwen ran as she looked to the girl in the black batsuit that was older than her. “You got a new Batgirl?!” Gwen shouted her question. “I really like your costume!”

In response to what the little girl had said, Batgirl blushed underneath her mask at her kind words. 

Ms. Marvel looked down at Carly. “Are your brother and sister usually this hyper?” She asked the dark-skinned little girl.

“Yep,” Carly answered in a matter-in-fact tone as she looked around the tech in the room. 

Supergirl walked up to Robin as she put down the large suitcase. “Thanks for allowing them to stay here until this is over. I’m just not sure about leaving them at their house since they are too young.”

“Hey, it’s not a problem,” Robin reassured his teammate as he looked at her. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s security systems can protect them pretty well.”

Supergirl smiled as she looked at the kids being amazed by everything. “I hope we find their parents soon. I don’t want them to end up alone, Carly most especially.” 

“Don’t worry, we can do everything we can to help,” Robin said as he looked to the screens. “But we need to make sure that no loses hope and for any other teen hero to help. I’ve already got Shuri to help in Wakanda.” He said moving to one of the computers. “Stand in the center.”   


  
Seeing that Robin and Supergirl were getting ready, Scarlet Witch looked to the kids. “Alright, everyone, Robin and Supergirl got a movie to make!” She announced to the kids. “But we gotta go outside with Ms. Marvel and Batgirl, alright?” 

“Okay, Ms. Scarlet Witch!” Gwen said to the teenage mutant in a cape. 

Hearing that caused Scarlet Witch to blush, thinking that their parents really did teach them to be good kids. Walking out of the room with Batgirl, Ms. Marvel, and the kids, five were gone, and two were left in as Robin was putting the finishing touches on the holographic screen to the right of Supergirl.

“Ready!” Supergirl yelled as she stood in front of a camera. 

“Three! Two! One!” Robin yelled as well before he clicked on the right button. 

Supergirl saw the red light icon. “Attention, children, and teenagers of Earth. This is Supergirl. My friend, Robin, is using Justice League and Avengers tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer, and smartphone on Earth. I know you must be scared and angry. I know that with your parents missing, you might feel the need to run wild.” She took a breath. “But please, stay calm. My friends in the Teen Titans and I will find a way to bring the adults back, but for now, the oldest among you must step up. I ask that any other teen hero or anyone with powers help us keep people safe. Take care of your younger siblings. Take care of the kids who have no one. Protect them. It is up to you. Supergirl smiled for reassurance. “Please, I’m counting on all of you.” 

* * *

AVENGERS TOWER   
  
MEANWHILE

Anyone living in New York City would know that stylized red “A” on one side of the white high-rise building overlooking Grand Central Station at 200 Avenue was the Avengers Tower, home to Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. Like their old mansion at 721 Fifth Avenue, the tower was equipped with everything needed for the team as it had a living room with a large window view of the city, a kitchen with every meal plan known on Earth, bathrooms, the garage where the gym with all of the needed exercise equipment, personal rooms for each member, and the garage where Tony Stark keeps his expensive cars and the vehicles the Avengers needed.    
  


It was the floor behind the “A” where the most occupants were as it was where the living room and laboratory were located. Standing in it were Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Batman, Captain America, Zatanna, and Wonder Woman as they all looked over reports from the news while the three scientists did their best to find the cause of what had happened.

On a nearby television, Cat Grant was live on WGBS News. “Worldwide reports are all the same tonight as children under the age of 18 have vanished without a trace. Parents are desperate for answers from religious leaders, from the heroes of the Justice League and the Avengers, and from scientists at facilities like S.T.A.R. Labs.” Images of social media recordings of press conferences were displayed. 

Grabbing a remote from the table he worked on, Tony pressed the button to turn off the television. “I would tell people what is going on if I had answers,” Tony said as he looked over energy readings. “But I’m not really getting anything off of the scans I’ve made at the mansion.” 

“I’ve spoken with Arthur and T’Challa, they’ve said that the same is happening in Atlantis and Wakanda,” Wonder Woman said to the others as she turned off her communicator. “All of the teenagers and younger kids have simply vanished.” 

“The kind of magic to pull this off is scary big if you ask me,” Zatanna stated as she was looking through several spellbooks. “I’m trying to find a spell that can do this and see if I can get it undone with Doctor Strange.” 

“I’ve told Nightwing to help maintain order in Gotham with the GCPD, so Gotham is covered,” Batman said to the others as he was looking over security footage of kids vanishing. 

“Susan, Ben, and Johnny are helping with crowd control in the city,” Reed said as he stretched himself to grab any piece of tech he could find in the lab. “If I can just find out what caused this, I can get Franklin and Valeria back home and-” He said as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

It was Captain America’s. “Reed, don’t overwork yourself. Stressing ourselves isn’t going to help get the children back.”

“What makes you think that, Cap? You don’t even have kids!” A voice was heard by everyone in the room and they looked to see Jetstream enter the lab with the Commander, who both wore their outfits matching in color. “If you had kids, you would be just as worried as Reed and I are.”

“Josie,” Wonder Woman asked as she walked over to one of her greatest friends, who still had tears which she tried to hide. “Has the same happened to-”

“Yes, Diana,” Jetstream said as she hugged the Amazon princess. When in her superhero identity, Jetstream allowed her hair to be looser and curled to better hide her identity. “Even Kara and Kamala are gone. Diana, I would do anything to get them back.” 

“Anything, my dear?” A mysterious, gentle but eerie, had said.

Just then, a swirling portal of green energy had appeared in front of the windows where those in the lab would overlook the living room. With their usual experiences of portals appearing suddenly, the heroes stood ready for whatever would come out of the portal, Tony certainly being ready as one of the gauntlets from his Iron Man suit had flown to his arm. Walking out of the portal was a woman as evidenced by the breasted armored torso in gold matching her helmet which had an emotionless facial expression underneath what might as well be an elaborate crown. What was underneath and exposed on her arms and legs was a gorgeous purple robe with gold trimmings on the arms sleeves. Lastly, the black hair on top of her head might as well have been a beehive with how it was stacked. 

“Greetings, Justice League and Avengers.” The woman carried the same tone as she spoke.

“Morgaine Le Fey,” Captain America said as he held his shield up. “Last time we saw you, you and your son tried to turn London to your own fantasy kingdom.”

Knowing the magical power the sorceress may possess, Jetstream walked up to her in anger. “You! Did you do this to our children!”

Morgaine Le Fey had a protective magical field in front of her if she were to be attacked. “I am not responsible for the children vanishing and I mean you no harm.” She said as had her right hand pointed at them. “The reason why this is happening is that a child is responsible.” 

“What are you talking about?” The Commander, wearing his red, white, and blue uniform which made him look like he had put on a popsicle for a costume with a silver shield on his chest, had asked the witch. “How can a child be responsible?”

“My son, Mordred, has brought about this vile treachery of banishing all adults to this pocket dimension which we now reside in, even me, his own mother.” Morgaine Le Fey said with disdain in her tone as she had her left hand to her helmeted face. “Even after I’ve spent centuries making sure he had food to feed on, providing him entertainment so that he isn’t bored, and grooming him to be king, where did I go wrong?”

“Maybe that was the problem, you kept him waiting too long.” Tony joked as he earned glares from the witch and his fellow heroes, most especially Batman.

“You’re a sorceress, can’t either you or Zatanna undo his spell?” Wonder Woman asked as she figured that would be super easy, barely an inconvenience.

“No,” Morgaine Le Fey answered the Spirit of Truth. “He has the Amulet of First Magic in his possession.” 

Zatanna gasped. “I know that relic, it is said to give its bearer the power of highly advanced magic on par with a god.”

“Yes, I had taken him with me on a trip to obtain it,” Morgain Le Fey began to explain to the heroes. “But when he had taken it from its resting place, he used it to send us here and so that he will rule over the children. But if we were to work together-”

“You want us to defeat your own son?” Batman asked, thinking how absurd this all was.

“Then stay here forever while he rules over your children for as long until they are sent here as well.” Morgaine Le Fey warned the heroes, knowing that might get them to agree.

“I’ll work with you.” Jetstream said with her answer straight to the point.

“Josie, I think that-” Wonder Woman was about to advise her friend before she was interrupted.

“Diana,” Jetstream sighed. “I said that I would do anything to get my kids back safe and if that means I need to trust our enemy, I’m willing to do whatever it takes.”

Hearing her friend’s commitment as a mother moved Wonder Woman enough to make her agree and stood back before looking to Morgaine Le Fey. “But what can we do? We’re stuck here, aren’t we?”

“Maybe not exactly, Diana,” Zatanna said as a lightbulb went on in her head. “The spell only seems to banish adults after all. So, maybe we just need to be younger like when Carly did it to us. I think we should make a call to Carol and some others I have in mind.”

* * *

SEVERAL CALLS LATER   
  


It took a lot of calls and convincing, but eventually, Zatanna and Wonder Woman had gathered the people they have in mind for the mission about to begin. Standing on the helipad where the Avengers’ Quinjet was parked on were the heroes already at the tower and some of the recruited heroes. 

One was Susan Storm aka the Invisible Woman wearing the black and blue uniform matching her with the rest of her family in the Fantastic Four with the white circle housing the number “4” in it. Another with a matching hair color was Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel as she wore her blue and red uniform with the red sash hanging from the side of her hip and a golden star reflecting the symbol of the Kree Empire. The third was another Avenger in the form of Janet Van Dyne aka Wasp as she wore her black and yellow suit invented by her husband which allows her to shrink and grow in size, extends wings which give her flight, a silver helmet covering her face, and sting blasters on her wrists. Next to her was another winged-superhero in the form of Kendra Saunders aka Hawkgirl as she had on her green leggings and red boots underneath her yellow corset, a helmet which resembled that of a hawk’s head, her Nth metal mace hanging from her belt, and the two grey wings on her back giving her the look of an angel.

Overlooking them were Zatanna and Wonder Woman as they also looking at the night sky as if they were looking for planes overhead. Spotting a pink dot in the sky, the two saw that it was a woman as she got closer and landed on the platform where everyone watched her land like an audience at an air show. Upon close examination, they found the woman with silky black hair to be wearing a pink and black uniform not unlike that of the Green Lantern Corps who some of which are members of the Justice League as she had on a pick ring with an alien symbol imprinted on it, a white star on the black area of her chest, and a tiara-shaped mask. 

“Star Sapphire,” Wonder Woman walked up to the Lantern as she stood on her feet after the landing. “I’m happy to see that you have answered our call for aid.”

“Tell me about it,” Star Sapphire, aka Carol Ferris of Ferris Aircraft, had said to Wonder Woman. “Five hours of being back on Earth to spend time with Hal and suddenly, every kid on Earth vanishes. Your and Zatanna’s plan may sound strange, but you said it was a ‘girl’s only’ mission and that you needed a Lantern, so a Star Sapphire will do.”

“Now, we only need one person to complete the set and we can get things started.” Captain Marvel, someone who is also familiar with aircraft, said as she was very eager to set things right.

“Why have one more when you can have two more?” A voice had yelled and everyone turned to see Valkyrie riding on top of her Pegasus which was flapping its wings to stay in the air. Wearing her black and grey armor holding her sword and spear on her hip and back where she also had on her blue cape to contrast with her twirled and braided blonde hair, she directed her white horse to land right at the quinjet’s back entrance where everyone else stood in awe of her. “Forgive my late arrival, but it was the task of this Valkyrie to help the Mighty Thor in maintaining order in this city.”

“Better late than ever, Valkyrie,” Wasp said as she looked at the Asgardian and her horse. “I can only imagine how any parents are dealing with this chaos.”

“It is why all of you were brought together,” Morgaine began to explain to the gathered heroes on the platform. “Those that Wonder Woman and Zatanna have selected will be turned into children with them so that you are transported to the realm where my son plans to enslave the children there and will defeat him to restore the natural order.” 

“Yeah, Zee, about that,” Captain Marvel raised her hand like a kid asking her school teacher if she may use the restroom. “You sure that you won’t make us too young?”

“No, I’ll only make us ten-years-old so that we are strong enough to use our powers and be allowed in the kid dimension,” Zatanna explained to her friends and allies. “Or in the case of Diana and Valkyrie, whatever they think of ten-years-old so that they aren’t babies.”

Off to the side, Jetstream was talking to the Commander as she stood away from the others. “I promise that I’ll be careful over there.”

“I know that isn’t true since we are superheroes and everything doesn’t normally go to plan.” The Commander chuckled as he looked at his wife. “Just find the kids wherever they are, defeat the bad guy, and save the world.

Jetstream smiled before pulling the Commander in for a kiss that lasted nearly a minute before they separated from each other. “Like always. I love you, honey.” She said to her husband as she walked to the others standing together, standing next to Captain Marvel. 

“I love you too.” The Commander smiled as he had faith in his wife. 

Meanwhile, Susan was talking to her husband. “No, Reed, I’ll be fine with them. You need to stay here and keep an eye on Johnny while I’m gone.”

“Then take this with you,” Reed said before moving forward and planting a kiss on the lips of his wife, holding onto her before he felt the time was right.

“I’ll find Franklin and Valeria,” Susan said after she was free from the kiss and joined the group, knowing that her husband had faith in her.

“Is everyone ready?” Zatanna asked the female heroes with her as she stood with them, getting nods from everyone in the group, Zatanna looked to Le Fey. “We are ready.”

  
  
Extending her arms forward, Morgaine began to chant. “Turn. Turn the wheels of time on those before me to a time when they were younger and less of the worries that come with age! Turn the wheels back on the 9 women and the noble steed!” She yelled the enchantment as green mist from her hands and began to surround the nine women and the Pegasus like the rings of Saturn and consumed them in an orb of light that died only after a few seconds. 

There was nothing left in front of the quinjet’s back but the metal and concrete which surrounded the building, leaving only the jet, a witch, and several heroes on the platform.


	2. Chapter 2

AVENGERS TOWER

All of Avengers Tower was unoccupied when the adults vanished, leaving the tower empty with all of the lights and tech still on. Right where the “A” logo for the Avengers was showcased was also a landing platform for the quinjet that the Avengers used to travel to anywhere they needed to go, green mist began to appear right outside the back door of the jet. Just as the mist had appeared, it vanished to reveal nine figures and a winged-horse standing next to each other. 

“Whoa!” Wasp said as she looked at the others as soon as she arrived with them. “It is so weird to see you all look so small.” She said as she then remembered. “Oh yeah, I was older last time this happened.” 

Hawkgirl giggled. “Janet, your voice sounds so squeaky!” She then listened to her own voice. “I forgot how I sounded as a kid.”

“Believe me, it took Zee, Diana, and I some time to get used to it last time.” Captain Marvel said as she looked around her friends. “Last time, I called Diana, ‘Wonder Tot’.”

“Giwls, I think something went wong.” A lisping voice said and the others looked down to see that the Invisible Woman looked shorter than the rest of them, wore a smaller version of her uniform which did very little to hide the bulge underneath, and looked like a toddler’s Halloween costume. “Aww of ya awe bigga than me.”

“It’s not that, Sue.” Wonder Woman, who stood a bit taller than Wasp or Hawkgirl, pointed out. “You look like you’re a toddler.” 

“You’re even wearing a nappy!” Valkyrie said as she looked at the toddler with matching hair like hers. 

“A what?” Wasp asked the Asgardian what she had said. 

“It’s what people in the UK call a diaper,” Jetstream answered as she stood in a shrunken version of her outfit like the others. “Since Valkyrie is an Asgardian with a British accent, it kinda makes sense for her to call it that.”

Invisible Woman sighed. “Gweat, now I have to save the wowld in diapews.” She said as she turned invisible to the others in embarrassment. 

“Well, at least her powers are working.” Captain Marvel said before firing a photon blast from her hand. “Hey, mine do too!”

Everyone did quick testing to determine if their powers or tech worked with Wonder Woman lifting the quinjet with ease, Jetstream hovering several feet in the air, Hawkgirl testing out her wings, Valkyrie lifting the quinjet herself, Star Sapphire generating constructs from her ring, Wasp shrinking and growing thanks to her suit, and Zatanna using some incantations to make objects appear. 

“Alright, everything seems to be in working order.” Jetstream said after she had landed back on her feet. 

“Aye,” Valkyrie said as she petted her winged-horse on the head, the horse having regressed back to a pony that was still rideable, reaching two feet from her head. 

“I’m on the same page as Sue though,” Zatanna stated as she looked up at her taller friends. “I feel younger than most of you.” 

“Yeah, you kinda look like you are having a costume party in Kindergarten.” Star Sapphire said while giggling before turning to see her reflection in a window, seeing her younger self standing next to Zatanna. “You know, I wonder if I can change more about my costume?” She said before concentrating on her ring. 

Her ring glowed with pink energy as did constructs around her black hair which began to shrink until it had formed her hair into a ponytail at the back of her head. Around her waist, pink energy formed also dome-like until it had faded to reveal a pink skirt with white trimmings circling at the bottom, covering most of her legs where her pants had changed to look like leggings. 

After looking at her reflection, Star Sapphire turned to the others who had watched her. “Well, how do I look?”

“Cool!” Jetstream, Captain Marvel, and Zatanna said in unison. 

“If I’m going to be a kid for this mission, I might as well look the part, right?” Star Sapphire asked her fellow heroes as she smiled. 

“Alright, we need to stop messing around,” Wonder Woman said to get everyone’s attention, the rest of the heroes on the platform looking at her. “We need to regroup with the Titans and let them know what has happened.”

“Wonder Woman is right, my friends,” Valkyrie said as she climbed on the golden saddle on the back of her horse, who looked ready to fly as well as her rider. “For as long as thou waits by looking in thy reflections, the children of Midgard weep for their parents to be returned safely and the foul child who wishes to rule as a tyrant that the Allfather isn’t. So, let us fly!”

Wonder Woman was silent for a few seconds after Valkyrie made her speech. “Yes, what she said.” She said to the others. 

“Wait,” the Invisible Woman said as she turned visible again. “I’m not so confident in using powews to wevitate just yet.” She looked to Star Sapphire. “Can you cawwy me in a bubbwe wike how the Gween Wantewns do the same fow the othews?”

“Sure!” Star Sapphire said as she pointed her ring at the area the Invisible Woman stood on, forming from her ring a construct of a tea-cup.

“A tea-cup?” The Invisible Woman asked as she stood in the cup.

“What?” Star Sapphire asked as she maintained concentration on the cup. “I wanted you to ride in style.”

“Zatanna, my friend,” Valkyrie called to the young magician as she offered her right hand. “Ride with me on the back of Aragorn!”  
Zatanna giggled as she took the Asgardian’s hand and was helped up to sit right in front of the little girl in black armor. “Is that your pony’s name?” She turned to look at Valkyrie, who had only nodded instead of yelling.

“Alright, I think that we are good to go!” Wonder Woman said to everyone as she began to rise up from the ground. 

Captain Marvel giggled. “Oh, you know I’ll call you by ‘Wonder Girl’, right?”

Wonder Girl sighed as she looked away from the Cosmic Avenger. “Whatever.” She took the nickname without showing she was bothered before flying away, the others beginning to follow her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LONDON, ENGLAND

TOWER OF LONDON

Founded towards the end of 1066 as part of the Norman Conquest of England, the Tower of London served as an early residence of royalty while also being an armory, a treasury, and the home of the Crown Jewels of England. As a whole, the Tower is a complex of several buildings set within concentric rings of defensive walls and a moat. Over the centuries of its existence, the Tower has been through several phases of expansions, mainly under Kings Richard l, Henry lll, and Edward l in the 12th and 13th centuries. 

Without any guards or ticket masters keeping watch, any children nearby in the City of London did go in like they’ve owned the Tower, knocking over ropes used to keep everyone in line, raiding gift shops, and having what look like jousting tournaments in the courtyard close to the White Tower. Any of the kids did as they pleased until a dark shadow flew over them, growing smaller and smaller until it was reduced to a young, blonde-haired boy close to his teens with blue eyes. Around his body, the boy wore a suit of black and golden armor much like the knights of Arthurian legend with black armored arms, a red cape on his back, golden gloves, black pants, golden pointed-boots, a crown with three tips on the top of his head, and the most important item on him being a rope holding onto a circular golden disk containing a violet gemstone within. 

“Oi,” One young boy with red hair had asked. “Who are you supposed to be?”

“I am your king, Mordred Le Fay,” The boy in armor had answered as he looked to the children in the area of the Tower. “You are my subjects,” That got several kids to glance at each other. “And this is my kingdom.”

“More like a dork, no way you are our king!” One little girl had said to Mordred.

“Let me show you my power then.” Mordred didn’t respond in anger and instead looked down at his amulet. 

Glowing with mystical energy, the area spread around Mordred as a ring of mystical energy grew larger around him and the kids as the very structuring of the tower were altered with an actual jousting field was made where they stood, pillories were erected, and what seemed to be a large pit to the Menagerie was placed. 

The girl who had doubted was taken aback along with the other kids. “Okay, I guess you are our king then! All hail… what’s your name?”

“Mordred,” Mordred answered as he then saw plenty of kids bowing before him and hearing them chant his name. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

MANHATTAN

TIMES SQUARE

When anyone plans on taking a trip to New York City, one of the many landmarks and locations that comes to mind is Times Square, the area of New York City where hundreds of citizens and visitors like to gather together for a good time of shopping, eating, and whatever else they can find in the plaza. Flying right above the area were the nine little girls and the flying horse, all of them searching for the Titans. Wherever they looked, they found kids panicking about their lost parents, fighting every urge to fly down and help the children as they needed to get to the Titans fast. 

“Wonder Girl, are we closer to our destination?” Valkyrie asked as she and Zatanna rode on the back of her horse. “We have been searching for nearly an hour.”

“Yeah, I’m going to need to charge my ring or else the tea-cup will break while we are flying.” Star Sapphire said as she maintained concentration on the tea-cup construct holding the Invisible Woman. 

“Pwease, I don’t wanna faw!” The Invisible Woman whined as she sat in the tea-cup.

Wonder Girl sighed before she gave her answer. “Fine, we will take a break.” She said as she began to fly down to the streets below them. 

Following her, all of the nine heroes and the horse flew down to the red steps in front of the jumbotron screen that is known for displaying advertisements and displaying the countdown on New Year’s. Once the tea-cup had touched the ground, Star Sapphire had retracted the construct back into her ring, allowing the Invisible Woman to touch the concrete ground.

“I don’t know about you girls,” Hawkgirl said as she had rested on the steps. “But it feels kinda fun to fly at this age.”

“You’ve said it,” Jetstream said as she stood next to Captain Marvel, stretching her shorter legs. “It’s like I’m so small that the wind just wants to send me flying backward.” 

Wasp, who had to shrink to the size of an actual wasp in order to fly, grew back to normal size. “Tell me about it, it’s weird just to fly as a kid. I mean, we wanted to fly when we were really kids, right?”

“In a plane, yeah.” Star Sapphire answered as she looked over her ring. 

“Last time this happened to Diana and me, we were able to fly.” Captain Marvel stated as she reminisced. “I remember how much fun it was to play in the Titans’ training room. They even had hoops for me to fly through.”

“I could see kids having fun racing through those if they could fly,” Jetstream said to Captain Marvel. “Will would certainly have fun when he gets his flight.” She then felt feelings return to her at the thought of her children as she turned to Wonder Girl. “I really hope that the kids are okay, I would never forgive myself if they were hurt.” 

Wonder Girl placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that the Titans will have kept them safe in the mansion.”

“Are you guys lost?” A voice had asked and the girls looked up to see four figures in the air. 

The first seemed to be the leader of the group as her red hair worked well with what seemed to be a red and black one-piece outfit with a red triangle kept still by two red lines on her flat chest, silver armored sleeves on her wrists, and silver plating on the lower half of her legs. The second was a blonde-haired boy wearing a similar outfit that was white instead of red and had on what looked like a white table drawing on his chest. The third didn’t possess much more shape than a white cloudy shape until he had landed and revealed a brown-haired boy in a blue version of the outfit which had a blue cloud on his chest. The last looked to be the youngest as she had her blonde hair braided into pigtails, blue eyes, and had on what looked like a yellow star on her black upper half of the color to her costume. 

“More importantly, why do you have a winged horse and are dressed like superheroes?” The brown-haired boy asked as he looked at the others while the other kids in the group landed. “Did you think that because your parents are gone, you can play pretend even better?”

“Cut it out, Mass Master,” The oldest said as she looked at the boy. “Sorry about him, he is full of himself.” She smirked, acting like an older sibling would make fun of their younger one. “But, we’re serious, are you guys lost?”

“Please, listen,” Wonder Girl said as she stepped forward to talk with them. “I’m really Wonder Woman and these girls are Captain Marvel, Hawkgirl, the Invisible Woman, Star Sapphire, Wasp, Zatanna, Valkyrie, and Jetstream.”

“Who is Jetstream?” Mass Master asked as he looked at all of them standing before him. 

“Seriously?” Jetstream asked the boy as she was a little hurt by his confusion. “Do people not know about me that well?”

“You’re really Wonder Woman?” The youngest girl asked as she was in front of her teammates. “Hi, I’m Energizer and you’re my favorite superhero of all time and-”

“Hold on, Energizer,” The blonde-haired boy said to the little girl before turning to the girls on the steps. “Prove you are who you say you are?”

“We shall!” Valkyrie exclaimed as she picked up Jetstream and lifted her off of the ground with ease, holding her with one hand. 

One by one, all of the girls performed actions related to themselves which had proven they are who they said they are, Wonder Girl flying and floating up in the hair alongside Hawkgirl, Wasp, and Captain Marvel a couple of feet from the steps. Star Sapphire proved herself by making a construct of a giant teddy bear appear in front of her. Invisible Woman proved she was who she was claimed to be by turning invisible.

Lastly, Zatanna took off her magician’s hat and put her right hand into it. “Llup tuo a tibbar!” Out from the hat, she pulled out a small white rabbit.

“Bunny!” Energizer shouted in excitement as she saw Zatanna hold the rabbit. “You really do have magic!” 

“A very classic bit of magic,” Zatanna said as she placed the rabbit back into her hat.

Placing Jetstream back down on her feet, Valkyrie looked to the four children in near-matching uniforms. “Will you, young ones, tell us who you may be?”

“Zero-G.” The blonde-haired boy introduced himself. 

“Lightspeed.” The red-haired girl introduced herself.

“Mass Master.” Mass Master introduced himself to the others

“Energizer!” Energizer exclaimed as she cheered with her hands in the air. “We are the Power Pack!”

“Oh, I’ve heawd about you,” Invisible Woman said as she was still invisible. “Lightspeed, you make wainbows when you appeaw, wight?”

“Yes, I do,” Lightspeed answered before thinking of something else. “So, why are all of you little kids?”

“Well, we saw all kids vanish on our end and a witch told us that her son caused the world to be split into one with adults and one right here.” Wasp began to explain. “So, we all got together and allowed the witch to turn us into little kids.”

“Along with your horse turning into a cute pony?” Energizer said as she felt the urge to walk up to the horse and pet it on the head. 

“Indeed, young Energizer,” Valkyrie said as she rubbed her Pegasus’s neck. “But he is still as mighty as he always has been and in days to come.”

“Where are you all heading to?” Zero-G asked as he figured that the girls were needed somewhere else.

“After Star Sapphire charges her ring, we will be going to the Teen Titans to let them know what is going on and that a child is behind all of this.” Wonder Girl explained to the four children as she was beginning to trust them.

“Supergirl and some other hero is at Midtown High in Queens helping set up a shelter for younger kids, maybe try there?” Lightspeed suggested as she recalled what she had heard. “We could help you get there. Right, guys?”

“Right!” Her teammates exclaimed in response. 

“That is very sweet of you guys, I’m sure you are all nice,” Captain Marvel began to say to them. “But I think that we got things under control and Queens is further than where we are going.” 

“Well, can we take you to Titans Mansion then?” Lightspeed asked the girls once again. “We just want to help out.”

Wonder Girl looked at the Power Pack and her teammates, thinking things over until she had made a decision. “You can take us to the mansion.” Wonder Girl answered before looking at her teammates. “Right, girls?”

“Yeah, I guess they can.” Captain Marvel said as she looked at the kids. 

“Sure, I just need to charge my ring.” Star Sapphire said as she pointed her ring in front of her as what looked like a pink lantern had appeared in front of her. 

“Oh, Green Lantern told me about this,” Hawkgirl said as she saw the action of the lantern appearing from thin air. “He pulls his lantern from some sorta pocket dimension. Do you do the same thing?”

“Yep. Now, I gotta concentrate.” Star Sapphire said before she took a breath. “For Hearts Long Lost And Full of Fright, For Those Alone in Blackest Night, Accept Our Ring And Join Our Fight -- Love Conquers All -- With Violet Light!”

With her proclaiming the oath of the Star Sapphire Corps which relies on the power of love much like the Green Lantern Corps utilize Willpower, pink energy flowed from the lantern and into her ring as it became fully charged. 

“That is beyond cool!” Mass Master stated as he and everyone else in the area watched her recharge her ring. 

“You’re like a Green Lantern!” Energizer pointed out the connection. “But with love instead?”

“Yep.” Star Sapphire smiled as she had a pink outline around her and floated up.

“I think we should get going now.” Wonder Girl said as she floated up from the steps. 

One by one, all of those who could fly took to the skies with those like the Invisible Woman sitting back in a tea-cup construct. With the Power Pack having joined the nine heroes and the Pegasus, the ex-adults got to see Lightspeed’s flight in action as they saw her leave behind a rainbow trail. All of them flew through Manhattan as soon enough, they had arrived at the black gate and brown brick wall preventing anyone from freely walking into the grounds of Titans Mansion, the exterior of the building looking brown on the walls and the roof being grey like it was when Howard Stark had it built. 

Standing with the others and the Power Pack, Wonder Girl shook hands with Lightspeed. “Thank you for taking my friends and me here.”

“You’re welcome, Wonder Woman,” Lightspeed smiled as she shook her hand. “So, would you like for us to help out kids while you save the world?”

“You may do as you wish,” Wonder Girl said as she felt how good the Power Pack was in their hearts. “Stay in the city and help out any kids you find, help out at the shelters, do whatever you can.” 

“We will, Wonder Woman!” Energizer said as she ran from behind her older sister and hugged Wonder Girl, who was slightly taller than her. 

Wonder Girl smiled as she had one arm on Energizer’s back before the little girls stepped back. “I’m sure you, your sister, and your brothers will do very well.”

Zero-G was confused as evidenced by his shocked facial expression. “Wait, how can you tell?”

“Wonder Girl and I noticed how all of you talk to each other and act,” Captain Marvel began to explain as she smiled. “Believe me, I have two older brothers and we fought all of the time. I completely understand.”

“Boys are gross!” Energizer said as any little girl would who didn’t approve of boys. 

“You’ll learn otherwise when you are older,” Jetstream said as she smiled with her hands on her hips. 

“What she said.” The Invisible Woman said as she was once again on her feet, but looked rather tired as expressed on her face.

“I’m not listening!” Energizer yelled as she covered her ears, trying to block what they had said to her. Looking to her right, she saw that Valkyrie was petting her Pegasus on the head. She took her hands off of her ears. “Before we go, can I pet your pony?”

“You may do so, young maiden.” Valkyrie was kind enough to allow as she sat on her Pegasus. “I’m sure my dear friend, Aragorn, won’t mind.”

Walking up to the white winged-pony, Energizer placed her right hand on Aragorn’s head after he had lowered it so that she could reach him. Placing her hand gently, Energizer rubbed against Aragorn’s head and felt the soft fur on his body, the pony even enjoying the feeling of her small hand touching his head. After a minute of petting Aragorn on the head, Energizer pulled her hand away and walked back to her siblings. 

“Come on, we better be going,” Zero-G said as he motioned to his younger sister. 

“Good luck,” Lightspeed said as she waved to the ex-adults. “Please, bring our parents back.”

Wonder Girl looked to Lightspeed. “I promise we will bring them back.”

Once the Power Pack had taken to the sky with waves from the ex-adults, Wonder Girl walked over to one pillar of the gate and pressed a button to the intercom system. 

“No need, I already know that you’re there.” Robin’s voice came from the intercom.

Hearing the voice come as soon as she pressed the button caused Wonder Girl and the others to step back in surprise as they also yelped. Regaining composure, Wonder Girl pressed on the button again. “Robin, listen, I’m really Wonder Woman and-”

“I know,” Robin answered through the intercom. “Our motion sensors, scanners, and cameras saw you coming in from a mile away. Also, the horse with wings kinda gave it away. My only question is why all of you are kids again?”

“It’s a long story, but can we come in to talk about it?” Wonder Girl asked the Boy Wonder as she still had her finger on the button. 

“Yeah, but can you leave the horse outside?” Robin asked as he could see Valkyrie riding on Aragorn. “I don’t want it to leave any-”

“Very well, my dear boy,” Valkyrie said as she stepped off of her pony with wings. “Noble Aragorn will rest on thy front lawn while we plan for the coming battle.”

“I’m guessing we’re having an Asgardian as a guest, huh?” Robin said as the others looked above to see a camera watching over them, indicating that is how Robin knows people are at the gate. “Wait for a second, is that Jetstream too?”

“Yes, I’m me,” Jetstream said as she waved to the camera. 

Hearing a slight noise, the girls all turned to see the gate open as it moved forward to allow them entrance. Walking past through, the girls all walked to the front door as Valkyrie also led her pony to the entrance and to the grassy front yard of the mansion.

“Stay here, Aragorn.” Valkyrie patted her pony on the head very gently. “I’ll return shortly to check-up on you.” She whispered gently before planting a kiss on the pony’s head. 

“You are really good with your horse,” Zatanna said to the Asgardian as she watched her be gentle with the white pony.

“He is my most loyal companion,” Valkyrie said as she walked up to the magician. “So I must treat him with kindness and respect.” 

Entering the mansion through the front door, the girls walked into the massive white hallway of the mansion were at the back was a staircase splitting into two so as they reach two different areas of the upper floors. To the right was the entrance to the living room while the left was to the kitchen and dining room. Standing in front of the steps were Ms. Marvel, Robin, and Batgirl standing on top of the two giant versions of the letter “T” standing for “Teen Titans”, all three teenagers waiting for the nine girls.

“Oh my God, you really are kids again!” Ms. Marvel exclaimed as she looked at all of them, noting the age and height differences. “Even though some of you look older than last time.”

“Yeah, I think I’m seven again.” Captain Marvel said as she walked up to the teenager who idolizes her. 

“Where are the others?” Wasp asked as she only saw three of the Titans in the room.

Robin pointed upstairs. “Scarlet Witch is upstairs with Will, Carly, and Gwen, Supergirl and Spider-Man are helping some teens with setting up a shelter at the Midtown High gym.”

“What do you know, the Power Pack was right.” Captain Marvel whispered to the Jetstream but found she wasn’t next to her.

“The kids are upstairs?” Jetstream asked Robin as she looked at him with concern. 

Literally flying upstairs, Jetstream went to where she had an idea of where her kids would be based on the last time superheroes had been turned into kids and entered a massive guest room where she found her children sitting with their legs crossed as they watched Scarlet Witch performing levitation with her powers by making a bed float up. When looking at who entered the doorway, Scarlet Witch gasped. 

Turning around to see what the mutant teenager had her so shocked, Will, Gwen, and Carly looked to see Jetstream.

“Hi!” Will said as he looked at his mother. “Did the Titans bring you here too?”

“Why are you dressed like Jetstream?” Gwen asked the little girl close to her age.

“Kids, it’s me,” Jetstream had stated to the three children as she walked to them. “I’m your mommy.” She pleaded to them. “Gwen, your real name is Sue Tenny, I adopted you right after you had turned into a baby after you tried to turn me into one as well. Carly, you are Gwen’s daughter and are now her sister.”

“Mummy?” Carly asked the brown-haired little girl as she looked at her, eyeing the costume which looked authentic enough to be real. “Mummy, is it really you?”

Jetstream had tears in her eyes, tears of joy. “Yes, I’m here!” She said before she walked forward and sat on her knees to hug her children. 

Knowing the warm feeling coming from the little girl, the three kids began to hug her as well, happiness filling them up inside as the children squeezed her. 

“I’m so glad to see you’re okay, mommy!” Will said as he hugged his mother, embracing her like he hadn’t seen her in years.

Still hugging her children, Jetstream began to speak. “Are you all okay?”

“Yeah, Kara and Kamala brought us here after you and daddy left. We even brought our clothes with us, see?” Gwen said as she had one arm free to point at the backpack and bag of clothes nearby. 

“Good work, sweetie!” Jetstream hugged her even further. “I’m not the only one turned into a kid again.”

“Really,” Carly asked as she was surprised with her expression. “Who else?”

“All of us.” Captain Marvel said as she walked into the room with the others, who were grouped together. 

“No way, you’re all kids again!” Carly was surprised as she looked over all of the girls who should be grown women. She then looked to Captain Marvel before giggling. “You’re the same age I made you last time!”

“I knew it!” Captain Marvel exclaimed to Wonder Girl. “I”m right! Wonder Girl is older than me!”

Gwen giggled. “Wonder Girl?” She asked the little girl with black hair and wearing the armor she knows better on an older woman. “Is that your name now?”

“For now, Gwen.” Wonder Girl said as she hugged the brown-haired girl. “How are you right now?”

“I’m happy to see you as a little kid.” Gwen smiled as she found it funny how small Wonder Girl was, the Amazon is a foot or so taller than her. 

“I’m having to adjust to this too.” Wonder Girl giggled as she had let go of her. 

“I recognize Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Wasp, Invisible Woman, Zatanna, and Hawkgirl,” Will pointed at each of them as he was next to his mother, then pointed to Valkyrie and Star Sapphire. “But who are you two?”

“I am a Valkyrie of Asgard, young Stronghold. I am a friend of the Odinson and a companion of your mother’s.” Valkyrie said to introduce herself. “It is a pleasure to meet you and your sisters during this night of crisis.”

“I’m Star Sapphire.” Star Sapphire introduced herself to the three children. “I’m kinda like a Green Lantern who uses Love as a superpower instead of what they use.” 

“Cool!” All three kids said together at the same time. 

“So, what made you decide to turn into kids again?” Scarlet Witch said as she got on her feet and walked over to the little girls. “Mind you, all of you look adorable.” 

“That is what we all like to know.” Robin said as he walked into the massive bedroom with Batgirl and Ms. Marvel. 

Hearing a window slide open, everyone in the room looked to see that Supergirl and Spider-Man had moved into the building and the two of them looked to be shocked at what they saw. After introductions were made, Supergirl walked up to Jetstream. 

“Looks like you’re close enough to how I was last time,” Supergirl said as she looked down to Jetstream. 

“Well, I’m not a baby at least.” Jetstream giggled and reminded Supergirl. 

“Did you guys get things set up at the gym?” Robin asked Spider-Man and Supergirl.

“Yeah, we had gathered any kids we could find and brought them to the school, Mary Jane got some of our classmates to help with supplies and everything,” Spider-Man whispered so that the ex-adults don’t hear the name of his girlfriend. “We even got another teen hero to help out at the gym too.”

“Oh, really, who?” Robin asked his wall-crawling friend. 

“Squirrel Girl,” Supergirl answered. “She went in and asked if she could help take care of the kids, even allowing them to touch her tail with permission.” 

“You know,” Robin began to say. “That is probably the weirdest thing you have said.” He then returned to the other major topic as he looked to Wonder Girl and the others. “Now, why are you kids again?”

“We were on a dimension with only adults and no kids on there when Morgaine Le Fey came to Diana, some others, and I at Avengers Tower and told us how her son, Mordred, used a magic amulet to split the world into two and he is now planning to rule over all of the kids on Earth,” Zatanna explained as slowly as she could to get the information out. “So, I came up with an idea when the rule said that only adults aren’t allowed, and Morgaine turned us all into kids, and here we are.”

“We have to fight a kid to get things back to normal?” Ms. Marvel asked the girls with bewilderment on her face. “I never thought that I would have to fight a kid at some point.”

“Kamala, he is hundreds of years old, he is really old.” Jetstream gave her student a simple explanation. 

“Do you know where he is?” Spider-Man asked the girls as he knew that they needed a location. 

“Nope,” Hawkgirl said as she held her mace over her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I got that covered,” Zatanna smirked up at the Titans. “Can you guys make a globe appear here?” 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Supergirl asked the AI.

“Already on it, Ms. Lee,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said through the speakers in the building. 

In the center of the massive bedroom, a holographic projection of the Earth appeared as it showed every continent as it was big enough to be the size of the beds in the room. 

“What do you plan to do?” Ms. Marvel asked Zatanna as she saw her walk forward. 

“Are you going to use magic to find Mordred?” Scarlet Witch asked as she watched along with the others. 

“Bingo!” Zatanna exclaimed as Scarlet Witch got the right answer, getting her hands ready as she was in front of the hologram. “Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!”

Nothing changed on the hologram as the Earth looked the same.

“Huh?” Zatanna questioned before she shook herself out of her confusion. “Etacol retnecipe fo vrecros!”

There was still no change as the Earth stayed as it was.

“Is something supposed to be happening?” Spider-Man asked the others as he looked on. 

“Yes, a red dot is supposed to appear after I use the spell!” Zatanna whined as she tried doing the spell again. Again and Again, she repeated the spell on the globe, but nothing had changed. “Come on, work!” She whined trying to get the spell to work, but not seeing any progress being made, she ran away from the room.

“Zatanna, wait!” Wasp cried out for her friend as she had her hand forward as if to reach her. 

“Let her cry for a bit,” Supergirl said to the young Avenger as she touched her by the shoulder. “This is clearly stressing her.” 

“Yeah, the fact she is running away and crying about this has me thinking that all of you have been turned younger not only physically, but also mentally,” Robin stated as he then looked at the ex-adults. “Have any of you felt like doing things a kid would do?”

Thinking things over, Jetstream was the first to answer. “When we were first flying toward here, we all felt the urge to have a race and see who would get here first.” 

“But I quickly stopped myself when I realized that if I went too fast, Susan would fall out of her tea-cup ride I’ve made for her to sit in.” Star Sapphire mentioned as she looked up at the Titans. 

“Wait,” Will said as he was giggling. “She rode in a tea-cup?” 

“W… wew, she made a skiwt and bwaided her haiw wike a wittwe giwl’s!” The Invisible Woman yelled as she pointed at Star Sapphire.

“I thought it would be cute!” Star Sapphire defended herself. “Look at you, you’re wearing a diaper!”

“Actually, it’s a pull-up.” Supergirl interrupted the two. 

“How do you know?” The Invisible Woman questioned the Girl of Steel.

“X-Ray Vision.” Supergirl pointed to her eyes as she looked at the Invisible Woman. “I’ve seen enough pull-ups from last time this happened.” She then saw how the little girl was embarrassed, resorting to getting on his knees. “Hey, it’s okay, you look about four years old, I assume Valeria wears them.”

“She does.” The Invisible Woman answered as she then thought of something else. “Can I tawk to them?”

“Sure.” Supergirl said to the blonde little girl. “We can go downstairs to talk to them on the computer.”

“Thank you, Supewgiwl.” The Invisible Woman smiled as Supergirl helped her out of the bedroom.

After those two left the room, Scarlet Witch fake coughed to get everyone’s attention. “I’ll talk to Zatanna and see if I can cheer her up.”

“Are you sure about that?” Robin asked his girlfriend.

Scarlet Witch placed her right hand on her boyfriend’s left shoulder. “I think I understand magic a bit more than you do, Robin. Besides, I’ll give her something like an encouraging talk from a sibling.” She said as she walked out of the bedroom, trying to listen for Zatanna anywhere in the mansion. 

Not finding her upstairs, Scarlet Witch walked downstairs as she first tried the living room with the flat-screen tv set resting on top of a fireplace. She then tried the white kitchen and dining room, even checked underneath the dining table to find that Zatanna wasn’t hiding under there. Having seen that she wasn’t getting anywhere, Scarlet Witch aimed her arms forward before red energy surrounded them as well as her eyes, tracing footprints that appeared on the floor out of thin air and tracked them from the dining room, through the hallway, and into a room next to the laundry room. 

The room she walked into was the gaming room where about ten arcade games were lined up against the left and right walls of the room, two racing games with steering wheels lined up to the wall across from her, three pinball machines, and a hockey table in the center. 

Continuing on tracking the footprints, Scarlet Witch followed them until she was close enough to hear crying coming from the left of the Pac-Man machine, Zatanna sitting on her bottom with her knees up and her arms covering her as she cried with her face against her knees. 

“Hey, Zatanna.” Scarlet Witch said with a friendly tone as the red energy vanished because of her not using her magic. 

Moving her face away from her knees, Zatanna looked up at the teenage mutant. “He…” She wiped away her tears. “Hey, Wanda. Did the others send you down here?”

“Actually, I volunteered.” Scarlet Witch answered the little magician. “Can I sit down with you?” She got her answer when Zatanna nodded, Scarlet Witch sitting on her knees with her hands on them. “What’s going on?”

“It’s my magic,” Zatanna answered as she looked down in sadness. “Remember when I was a baby and I couldn’t talk to just use my magic to fix things quickly? With this, it’s like I've either been pushed backward in my power level like when I was really a kid or I just don’t really know the spell. I’m not even sure if I can change myself and the others back to normal when this is over.”

Scarlet Witch placed her hands on Zatanna’s knees. “Look, next to Doctor Strange, you’re one of the greatest magic-users I know and way better at it than I am. You’re also one who has been teaching me how to use magic to better control my powers.” She reminded Zatanna as she looked at her. “That trick where I shrank Carol and Diana’s clothes the last time they were kids, you’ve taught me that trick.”

“Yeah,” Zatanna giggled while still having tears come from her eyes. “Wait, you still had me wear that onesie from when I was a baby.”

“Sorry about that, I forgot to include you and your clothes.” Scarlet Witch blushed when reminded of her mistake. “But I know you are great at magic and so do the others.” She gave more encouragement before she had a lightbulb went on in her head. “How about we do the spell together?”

“What do you mean?” Zatanna was confused with what Scarlet Witch suggested. 

“You can teach me the spell you are trying to use, I’ll use my magic at the same time you do, and maybe the spell will work with our combined power.” Scarlet Witch explained the plan to the little girl. 

“Why won’t you do it yourself?” Zatanna asked as she knew Scarlet Witch was powerful enough to do the spell herself.

“Because I want to do it with you.” Scarlet Witch answered with a smile on her face. “What do you say?”

After thinking it over, Zatanna had her answer. “Deal!” She smiled through her tears. “Now, repeat after me-”

After a few minutes, Scarlet Witch held Zatanna’s hand as both of them walked back upstairs to the bedroom where the others excluding Supergirl and the Invisible Woman were waiting for them. Some like Jetstream sat on one of the beds as she sat with her kids. 

“I’m ready to do the spell again,” Zatanna said as she had wiped away her tears and stopped crying. “Wanda is going to help me with her magic.”

“Shall we?” Scarlet Witch asked Zatanna, who nodded in response as both of them walked to the hologram of the Earth and had their hands aimed at it. With Scarlet Witch’s arms and eyes glowing red, she was ready to cast the spell.

“Etacol retnecipe fo vrecros!” Both of them chanted at the same time as magical energy flowed toward the globe as it caused it to spin around until a red dot had appeared on a continent.

“London, England!” Robin stated as he looked at the globe and the city appearing in holographic images. “That is where Mordred has to be.”

“I did it!” Zatanna exclaimed as she looked at the work Scarlet Witch and she had performed. “I mean, we did it!” She said before hugging onto Scarlet Witch’s legs. “Thank you, Wanda!”

Taken aback by the sudden hug, Scarlet Witch had her arms up and a shocked expression on her face before she began to hug the little girl hugging her legs with a smile on her face. “You’re welcome.” 

“Alright, the time in London is several hours ahead of us right now, and it is about 9:30,” Robin said as he looked at the ex-adults. “I think all of you should head to bed.”

“What?” All of the ex-adults asked in response to what Robin had said.

“You can’t just send us to bed!” Captain Marvel protested as she walked up to Robin. “You are not the boss of us!”

“Robin is right though,” Supergirl said as she got the attention of the ex-adults. “With you being kids again, you all might be more tired than when you are adults.” 

“Kara, that is silly, I’m not even-” Jetstream said right before she let out a loud yawn. 

Gwen giggled at her mother’s yawning. “Looks like you are tired, mommy.”

“Yeah, I’m really tired too.” The Invisible Woman said as she then yawned from exhaustion. “I guess I forgot how tired I could get at this age.”

“My point exactly,” Robin stated to the girls as he observed that all of them were tired. “You need to be at full strength if we want to stop Mordred.” 

“I’ll put them to sleep, Robin.” Scarlet Witch said as she helped lift Zatanna off of the floor. She didn’t do it with magic, but with her hands. 

“I’ll help out.” Ms. Marvel volunteered as she helped in lifting Captain Marvel off of her feet. 

“Kid, put me down!” Captain Marvel whined as she was picked up from the floor. “We can go right now and save the world before breakfast!” 

“Sorry, Captain, but we are kinda in charge of you for now.” Ms. Marvel did feel sorry but knew that this was the right thing. 

As everyone was placed into bed, Zatanna looked over to everyone else. “Does anyone need jammies to sleep in?”

“Jammies?” Valkyrie questioned the others as she went to the bed where Ms. Marvel placed Captain Marvel.

“Oh,” Wasp was the one to answer the Asgardian. “They are clothes we wear when we go to bed.” Wasp then looked to Zatanna. “I’m more shocked you said ‘jammies’.” She giggled at her friend’s words.

“Hey, we are all acting like kids, you know,” Zatanna smirked back as she had her arms in front of her. “Ecalper ruo romra dna smrofinu htiw seimmaj dna kcats meht yltaen!”

Mystical energy surrounded the ex-adults as, after a few seconds, part of the mist floated to the floor in the corner with the uniforms and armor being neatly stacked along with the weapons for each hero. While on the girls, all of them wore identical blue pajamas, allowing them to begin settling in. 

Wonder Girl went over to a bed that Wasp and Star Sapphire picked for themselves.”I guess most of us need to share beds, huh?”

Wasp smiled as she sat on the bed. “I don’t mind it so much.” She didn’t seem to be bothered. “Besides, it’s kinda like a sleepover.” 

One by one, everyone was tucked into bed as Valkyrie was on the same bed with Captain Marvel and Zatanna while the Invisible Woman was in bed with Hawkgirl. Meanwhile, Jetstream was on a massive bed with her children as the members of the Strongholds wanted to be together. With Jetstream in the middle, Gwen and Carly were on her right while Will was on her left as they all began to get tired. 

“Night!” Both Scarlet Witch and Ms. Marvel said to the ex-adults and actual children in the bedroom.

“Night!” All of the children said to the two teenagers. 

Seeing that things were alright, Scarlet Witch closed the door after she and Ms. Marvel went through the doorway and found the other Titans waiting for them in the hallway. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

The hanger bay underneath the mansion was massive enough as it contained two Quinjets, several vans big enough to hold all six Titans if they wanted to take the roads, three motorcycles, and the proper tools to repair the vehicles if needed. Through the massive doors to the underground tunnels, Supergirl carried what seemed to be nothing with her hands above her, stopping several feet from her friends and the ex-adults as they were waiting for her, gently placing the shapeless object on the ground as a loud noise was made from something heavy. 

“I ‘see’ that you found my Invisible Jet.” Wonder Girl said as she and the other ex-adults had put on their armor and uniforms after they had woken up.

“Did you get the Mother Box too?” Robin asked the Girl of Steel as she walked toward him. 

“Yep, it’s in the jet,” Supergirl said as she pointed behind her and to the jet. “Trust me, it would have been a lot harder to find this jet if I didn’t have x-ray vision.”

“With that Mother Box, it makes it a lot faster to get to London,” Hawkgirl stated as she looked at where the jet is supposed to be.

Gwen walked up to Wonder Girl, tugging on the shoulder to get the Amazon’s attention. “Aunt Diana, why did you have Supergirl get your jet?”

Wonder Girl turned to the little girl who she considered a niece. “We are all going to ride it to London so that we can defeat the bad guy who is doing all of this bad stuff. We even got a magic box which can take us there a lot faster.”

“You said, ‘we’, right?” Gwen asked the Amazon in front of her. 

“That’s right.” Wonder Girl answered in response. “It will be me, your mother, Star Sapphire, Carol, Wasp, Valkyrie, Susan, Zatanna, Hawkgirl, and the Titans going on this trip.” 

“I want to go!” Gwen exclaimed with a look that displayed she wanted to go with. 

“Me too!” Will raised his hand.

“Me three!” Carly raised hers. 

“No way,” Jetstream said as she walked away from Ms. Marvel and toward her children. “None of you are coming along, it’s too dangerous!”

“But mommy, you’re going and you’re just as old as me!” Gwen protested her mother as she was in front of her. 

“Sweetie, I’m the one with the experience and powers.” Jetstream gave her reasoning. “If Mordred found you, Will, and Carly, he will hurt all three of you. Plus, you know Carly’s powers aren’t working right now.”

“Your mother is right,” Zatanna joined Jetstream. “We would be putting you into danger and if either of you got hurt, none of us would forgive ourselves.” 

“Wait, what can we do with them?” Ms. Marvel asked out loud. “We can’t just leave them here, can we? Even with F.R.I.D.A.Y, I don’t feel comfortable leaving them.” 

“Maybe they can go with us, but they are still on the plane when we get to London.” Supergirl to the ex-adults and her teammates. “One of us can look after them while the rest save the day.”

“That sounds risky.” Jetstream pointed out to her student as she then looked to Supergirl. “But we really don’t have any other choice, do we?”

“Yay!” The Stronghold children cheered together.

“But you will have to do what they say.” Jetstream interrupted her children's’ excitement. “Got it, kids?”

“Yes. mommy.” Her children responded together. 

“Let’s get going then,” Robin said as he was the first to walk up to the ramp. 

One by one, bar Valkyrie and her Pegasus, the Titans, the ex-adults, and the Stronghold children entered the Invisible Jet and vanished from view as soon as they entered and found themselves in the interior which resembled that of a commercial airline plane, even matching the line-up of rows of chairs with enough to hold everyone. 

Walking forward to a seat, Captain Marvel found that there was what seemed to be a pillow with handles on it and another just like it right to the left of it. “Uh, is this a booster seat?” She asked, turning around to see that Ms. Marvel was behind her. 

“Hey,” Zatanna pointed out as Scarlet Witch was behind her. “There is one here too!”

“What’s the big idea, Diana?” Hawkgirl asked as she looked at a seat with a booster seat on it.

“Yeah,” Supergirl spoke to get everyone’s attention. “We all had a talk last night and when I left to get this plane and the Mother Box, I also got a lot of booster seats for all of you to sit in since we’ve read that the booster seat law states that children 8 and under must be sitting on them in cars and plane rides.”

“What?” All of the kids who were truly adults have asked. 

“I’m not sitting in a seat meant for little kids!” Captain Marvel protested with annoyance on her face. “I don’t know if you’ve been paying attention, but I’m just an adult in a little kid’s body.” 

“Yeah, there is no way we have to listen to that law, right?” Wasp asked her teammates and the Titans. “We’re big kids-” She stuttered. “Adults.” 

“Girls, as someone who works in aircraft myself, I think I have to follow this law.” Star Sapphire had no problem with it as she helped herself into the black seat.

“Yeah, all of you just need to sit in those seats long enough until we get to London,” Robin promised the kids as he looked at all of them. He walked forward to the cockpit of the plane and moved past the children. 

“Here,” Ms. Marvel grabbed Captain Marvel and lifted her off of the floor. “I’ll help you with yours.”

“Kid, you better put me down, right now!” Captain Marvel protested as she was being put into the booster seat. “I can handle myself just fine!” 

“Please, Captain Marvel,” Ms. Marvel begged her role model. “It is only for a short flight.”

Meanwhile, Jetstream and her own children were in the back row seats as they all looked around in the plane. 

“Mommy,” Will asked his mother as he was on her right. “Are you going to sit in a booster seat?”

Hesitating, Jetstream swallowed her pride. “Yes, we all are sitting on them, understood?”

Her children nodded as Will walked forward with Gwen and sat on the pair of seats in front of Jetstream and Carly’s decided seats. 

“Can we sit in front, mommy?” Gwen asked her mother as she helped herself into her seat by climbing. 

“Go ahead,” Jetstream noted as she tried lifting Carly into her seat with her child body's strength, having some difficulty. “I usually have an easier time with daddy, huh, Carly?”

“Maybe ya not as stwong, mommy.” Carly giggled as she was being lifted by her mother.

“Here, I’ll help.” Supergirl said as she lifted Carly up before turning the toddler around and placed her gently on the seat and buckling Carly. “Better, Carly?”

“Bettew, Supagiwl!” Carly cheered as she was finished being buckled up. 

Supergirl smiled before she turned to Jetstream, who was still standing up next to her. “Want me to help you up?”

“Thanks, Kara, but I-” Jetstream began to explain, but was quickly lifted up by her student and placed on the booster seat next to Carly. “You’re putting me into one.”

“Hey, you said you had to sit on one.” Supergirl chuckled as she buckled the six-year-old into the seat. “I’ll help the others if they need it, then I’ll sit next to you too, okay?”

One by one, the little girls were put into their booster seats, some needing help more than others. In one pair of three seats, Zatanna and Hawkgirl were on their seats next to Scarlet Witch, Zatanna right next to the teenage mutant. In another pair of seats at the middle of the plane, Supergirl helped the Invisible Woman, who some began to refer to as “the Invisible Tot”, into her booster seat next to Star Sapphire, both girls being seated next to Batgirl. Next to each other in another pair of seats were Valkyrie and Hawkgirl, both little girls sitting very still as Valkyrie turned her head to the back of the plane, finding her Pegasus waiting for his rider to let her out of the storage area Wonder Woman programmed the plane to install. Lastly, in the area where Ms Marvel sat with Captain Marvel, there was Wasp sitting next to Captain Marvel as she got comfortable in her seat. 

Once everyone had been seated and were settled into their seats, Robin began to pilot the Invisible Jet as instructed by Wonder Girl flying through the tunnels to the outside, also activating the Mother Box hooked by a cord to the console to run with the jet systems, providing a Boom Tube portal of orange and white as the jet was still in the tunnel and vanished as soon as it entered. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LONDON, ENGLAND

In the sky above the European city known for landmarks such as Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, the London Eye, and King’s Cross Station, the Boom Tube floating in the air had let the Invisible Jet go from New York to another one of the most iconic cities in the world. Unseen by the people below, the Invisible Jet flew over several rooftops, looking for a wide enough area to land. Finding that London City Airport is the closest one to the city, the Invisible Jet parked in the middle of the runway as there were no planes getting ready to fly. 

Everyone inside of the jet had felt the bump from the landing as they bounced in their seats, some of the ex-adults grabbing onto the Titans they sat next to for comfort.

One of the girls grabbed onto was Supergirl as she turned to her right to see Jetstream holding onto her hand. “Rougher landing than how you usually fly?” Supergirl asked the little girl in the red, white, and blue costume.

“Yeah.” Jetstream nervously giggled before she looked beside herself and to the backseat behind her. “You alright, kids?”

“Yes, mommy.” All three children said in unison.   
In no order, everyone began to unbuckle their seatbelts as some needed help with theirs. The first to walk to the back was Valkyrie as she went to check on her Pegasus.

“Aragorn, I hope the flight in this invisible carriage wasn’t too rough around the edges for you,” Valkyrie said as she patted the head of her horse with both of her hands. 

The pony huffed in response as Valkyrie turned around to see Robin and Wonder Girl coming out of the jet’s cockpit, the little Amazon ahead of the Boy Wonder. 

“Alright, I know that most of us have been here before, but we need to be prepared for what Mordred has in store for us.” Wonder Girl began her speech to everyone. “Remember that with what Morgaine and Zatanna had explained, he has the Amulet of First Magic with him. This means that he is incredibly powerful and can take a lot of us down if we don’t stand together, so can we stand together?”

“Yeah!” Everyone on the plane had cheered together as the ex-adults and members of the Teen Titans prepared for the mission ready to start. Even Will, Gwen, and Carly cheered in excitement. 

“Not so fast, you three,” Jetstream pointed out to her three children as she turned around in front of them. “You three are staying here on the plane until we get back.”

“But, mommy, we want to help you!” Will protested as he looked at the girl close to his age. 

“Guys, I’m suwe you’we mommy doesn’t want to see you huwt.” The Invisible Girl, nicknamed by Captain Marvel, said to the three children. 

“Mrs. Richards,” Robin began to say to the member of the Fantastic Four. “We’re leaving you here too.”

“What?” The Invisible Girl shouted her question as she looked at Robin. “I agreed to be turned into a little kid so that I can help you guys fix things!”

“We’re sorry, but you are just too young and could get hurt more easily.” Robin apologized before explaining to the little girl he had to look down to see. 

“Well, who is looking after us then?” The Invisible Girl asked the Boy Wonder. 

“Me.” Batgirl bluntly said to the little girl who should be a grown woman. 

Robin moved over next to his adopted sister as he smiled at the children. “Don’t worry, Batgirl is one of the greatest fighters I know, she’ll keep you kids safe.”

“Then let us be off, my friends!” Valkyrie exclaimed as she helped her horse out of the plane, getting on its back once they were both outside. 

“Think you can handle them?” Robin asked Batgirl as he was about to leave the plane, getting a nod from his adopted sister. 

Meanwhile, Jetstream hugged her children as tightly as she could, not wanting to let go. “You listen to Batgirl, okay? Me, Aunt Diana, and the others will be right back as soon as we beat the bad guy.”

“Bye, mommy!” Carly hugged her adopted mother just as tightly as she.

“You be safe, okay?” Gwen asked her adopted mother as she had hope for her return. 

“Beat the bad kid up,” Will told his mother as he and his siblings let her go. 

“I love you guys!” Jetstream blew each of them a kiss before turning around to exit the plane. 

One by one, everyone going on the mission exited the plane as they looked at the runway they stood on. Soon enough, 8 ex-adults, 6 Titans, and a Pegasus pony were on the runway. In front of the ex-adults was Wonder Girl as she looked at the city nearby.

“Zatanna, can you find Mordred with your magic?” Spider-Man asked the little magician as he stood right behind her. 

“I already did with the spell last night,” Zatanna answered as she pointed toward the city. “I found that he is in the Tower of London. Since it’s kinda like a castle, he probably feels right at home.” She said before getting on Aragorn’s back with Valkyrie, hoping the pony can take the added weight.

“Then let’s go!” Captain Marvel said as she glowed and floated off of the ground. “Last one there is a rotten egg!” She yelled before flying away from the others. 

“You’re on, Carol!” Jetstream shouted as she flew after her friend. 

“I’m gonna win, not you!” Hawkgirl proclaimed as she took to the skies as well. 

Star Sapphire followed as an outline of pink formed around her body, allowing her to float up to the sky. “Nuh-uh, you’ll be the rotten egg, bird princess!”

“Come, Aragorn, we ride to victory! Both for defeating the foul Mordred and for leaving the others in the dust!” Valkyrie giggled like a little girl as her flying horse flapped its wings to take off. 

“I’ll be sure to wait for you!” Wasp yelled as she shrunk and back to fly away at the size of an actual wasp. 

“Not if I get there first, Janet!” Wonder Girl giggled much as Valkyrie did before taking off and flying ahead of the others. 

Behind them, the Titans were still on the runway as they frantically tried grabbing the little girls who took off. None of them were successful as they didn’t want to grab too strongly and hurt the girls. 

“Girls, get back here, this isn’t a race!” Supergirl shouted loud enough that they could hear her. 

“You could let Mordred know that we are here!” Scarlet Witch shouted as well, hoping they could hear her even if she doesn’t have the powers the Girl of Steel had. 

“Let’s stop standing here and get to them before they get themselves killed,” Spider-Man said before firing a web line and beginning to swing forward. 

“I’ll carry you, Ms. Marvel!” Supergirl said as she had her arms underneath her friend’s armpits and lifted her up while flying.

“I got you, Robin.” Scarlet Witch said as she used her levitation to carry herself and her boyfriend in the air with their friends, her hands and eyes glowing with red mist. 

Inside the Invisible Jet, four kids and a teenage girl in a bat costume watched all of the heroes leave them alone through the windows of the plane. Holding a bag, Carly had in it some items she dropped on the floor of the plane, revealing three dolls, a teddy bear, and a tea set. 

“Oh, you brought some toys with you guys to play with?” Invisible Girl asked as she looked at the toys on the floor, thinking of her kids being with them. But she would be a bad mother if they were brought on this trip, lucky that H.E.R.B.I.E. was watching them. 

“Supergirl told us to do so that we don’t get bored on the plane,” Gwen explained as she helped set up the tea set with Carly while Will set the plush bear up. Looking over, Gwen saw Batgirl watching them set things up. “Want to play with us, Batgirl?”

“Yeah, we got another teacup for you to play with.” Carly held a pink, plastic cup up to offer.

“I don’t know… how… play,” Batgirl spoke to them, the second time they heard the 14-year-old girl under Batman’s wing talk. “I never did.”

“Well, we can help you,” Carly said as she patted the floor with her hand on her left. “We are experts at tea parties.”

“Yeah, when mommy isn’t at school or being a superhero, we treat her like a queen at our parties when she is around.” Gwen giggled as she recalled their mother wearing a scarf at their last party. “We want you to play with us.”

“Come on, Batgirl, it can be fun.” Invisible Girl said as she sat on her padded bottom next to Gwen. 

Seeing Carly pat the floor and thinking things over, Batgirl smiled underneath the face-covering mask and stepped forward before she got on her knees next to Carly. 

“You see, Batgirl, the main thing about this is that it’s all pretend, there is no sugar or tea, it’s in our heads.” Gwen began to explain as she held up a teacup. “Watch.” She demanded before tipping an imaginary sip from the cup and gulped it down. “That tastes so good.” She said to show off. 

“Now, you try,” Carly said while handing over a teacup before realizing that the teenage girl wore a face-covering mask. “Oh, you don’t need to take off your mask, just act like it’s off.”

Deciding that she wanted to play along and to show the trust of the children, Batgirl took off her mask in front of them, revealing a mostly Japanese face with short black hair and green eyes, showing a smile as well. 

“Cassandra Cain,” Batgirl said her name as she saw the children and the ex-adult look at her. “My… secret, you keep?”

“We keep mommy and daddy’s secret, we keep Supergirl and Ms. Marvel’s secret, and we’ll keep your secret too.” Will was the one to answer as he looked at the teenage girl. 

“Thank you,” Batgirl said before grabbing hold of the cup offered to her by Carly and took a sip from it. “Hmm!” She smiled as she tasted the non-existent tea. “Very good.” She said to the kids. 

All of the Stronghold kids and the Invisible Girl smiled as they looked at her, happy to see she is having fun. Then being polite, all of them began to drink their tea. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOWER OF LONDON

Located at the Tower of London was the White Tower keep was the strongest structure in the castle and contained lodgings for a king and his representative. The entrance, as most Norman keeps, could be accessed above ground on the south side and accessed via a wooden staircase. It was in the chapel where Mordred was located as he had used his magic to convert the room into a throne room with torches on the support columns, a candlelit chandelier hung from the ceiling, and a purple carpet to the golden structured and purple pillowed throne where the king of children sat looking over the children gathered in the room. Right to the support columns were suits of armor like knights in medieval times as they carried the weapons used in the 1600s. 

In a straight line were children walking up to the young boy who had earlier proved his power by changing the Tower of London to his whim, making it his personal palace. As he sat on the throne, he looked utterly bored as a teenage girl walked up to him, holding a baby boy in her arms who cried loudly in the room.

“What is it you ask for, my subject?” Mordred said like he had been doing this task all day and was getting bored.

“King Mordred, my baby brother has been crying for an hour. I’ve checked his nappy, so I think he might be hungry.” The older girl said while she continued patting her brother on the back. 

Snapping his fingers, Mordred caused a bag of milk to appear in the hold of the teenage girl’s hand which wasn’t holding the baby boy. Seeing that she had what was needed, the girl walked from the front of the line and a little boy walked forward. Sighing silently, Mordred wished that something else would happen. 

“Mordred!” A voice from the crowd said out loud. 

“That is King Mordred to you…” Mordred stopped and gasped at what he had seen before him. 

What he, every child, and every teenager saw in the room’s main entrance was Wonder Girl, Captain Marvel, Valkyrie, who wasn’t on her Pegasus, Star Sapphire, Hawkgirl, Wasp, Zatanna, and Jetstream stood in front of the doorway. The kids gathered in the room stared at them, seeing the costumes which looked real enough to the heroes who either been to London before or they have watched reports on. 

“Look who it is, my subjects, the Justice Babies and the Little Avengers who think they can play “hero” and end our fun,” Mordred said before he began to laugh at seeing his enemies as children. 

“What are you laughing at, momma’s boy?” Wasp asked as she stood next to Star Sapphire. 

“Mordred, your reign over these children will be short-lived.” Wonder Girl said as she had her right hand on the grip of her sword. 

“Indeed, young fiend,” Valkyrie said as she carried her spear in her hand. “If I were to compare thee to any king, thou art no the Alfather Odin.”   
“What my Amazon and my Asgardian friends are trying to say is that you are a bad king and we are going to give you a spanking until you fix the world.” Captain Marvel bluntly said as she punched her left fist into the palm of her right hand. “So, you want to give up quickly.” 

“I’m guessing mother sent you by turning you all into children to fight me?” Mordred asked as he got his butt off of his throne. “Then let’s battle.”

Holding his right hand forward, the amulet around Mordred’s neck glowed purple energy as lines stretched out like vines and latched onto the 11 suits of armor in the room. Once they had all stopped glowing, the suits of armor began to move with the weapons they held ready to smack down or stab the heroes while their master had an evil grin. 

Jetstream looked at the suits of armor before looking at Captain Marvel. “You had to push his buttons?”

“Let’s take the fight outside so that we don’t hurt the children.” Wonder Girl ordered as she lunged at one of the suits of armor, sending it past Mordred and through a window. 

One by one, the ex-adult heroes grabbed suits of armor as the ones who could fly right through the windows and right outside the White Tower. Not having super strength like her husband, Jetstream had to fly around and get the attention of two suits to follow her out of the building as they joined the courtyard with the others. Flying outside the window, the suits followed Jetstream as she kept dodging their attacks. Seeing that Jetstream was in danger of getting grabbed by a suit, Star Sapphire used her ring to fire a pink beam at it, getting the suit’s attention as it turned toward the little girl floating in the air. 

“Were you trying to hurt it?” Jetstream asked Star Sapphire as she flew around the Tower of London, all of the ex-adults being given earpieces by the Titans to communicate if they aren’t next to each other. 

“Yeah, but I guess the magical twerp made them stronger.” Star Sapphire said before she touched a swing of the suit’s mace. 

Flying straight at one suit of armor, Captain Marvel was about to fly right through to shatter it to pieces when the suit smacked her with the club it held. When it struck her, Captain Marvel was sent flying through the air until she stopped against something, opening her eyes to see that she was on a rooftop where the Teen Titans have arrived, Ms. Marvel having extended her hand and enlarging it to catch her role model. 

“Captain Marvel, are you okay?” Ms. Marvel asked as she lowered her giant hand to talk with her hero. 

“Thanks, kid.” Captain Marvel said as she went back to flying. “Come on, let’s smash those tin cans!”  
Back in the courtyard, Wonder Girl had her sword and shield out as she swung at the suits of armor she fought alongside Valkyrie, who pulled out her sword to slash at the armor. In another area of the courtyard, Zatana was dodging the chained mace of the suit after her, narrowly avoiding the strikes of the weapon as she tried channeling her magic power. Flying close to one of the suits as she was the size of an actual Wasp, Wasp threw a Pym Particle disc at the suit of armor, causing it to shrink microscopic as it almost struck Zatanna. 

“I got this one!” Hawkgirl yelled as she was in the air while fighting three suits of armor with her Nth metal mace. 

Hitting one at the torso, the Nth metal mace went through the torso as it left a massive hole, causing the armor to fall down before Hawkgirl smiled at the other suits of armor. With a battle cry, Hawkgirl swung her mace as the armor went about dodging. 

“I’ll make a giant pony!” Star Sapphire exclaimed before dodging a swing from the suit chasing her with its sword. “No, how about a Barbie dream house on top of them?”

As she flew next to her Lantern teammate, Jetstream stopped at that point to turn around saw the suits chasing either of them was coming at both of them. “Just pick something already and save our butts!”

Focusing on her ring, Star Sapphire conjured a construct of a pony-tailed woman in a karate outfit, the construct performing a left kick and shattered the suits of armor as soon as the leg made an impact. Smiling, Star Sapphire turned to see that Jetstream smiled too. 

“Kung Fu Barbie, cool!” Jetstream said before regaining focus to see more suits of armor flying at them. 

Then as soon as the suits appeared before Jetstream and Star Sapphire, Captain Marvel returned with Supergirl as both blondes fired beams of energy from their eyes and hands. When the beams made contact with the suits, they exploded into pieces and fell to the ground, both blondes looking at the heroes they’ve just saved. 

“Are you girls okay?” Supergirl asked Jetstream and Star Sapphire right as Ms. Marvel joined her and Captain Marvel in her giant form. 

“Thanks, Supergirl!” Jetstream smiled before she flew away. 

Running out of room to dodge, Zatanna was cornered against the walls of the Tower of London, shaking with fear as two suits of armor had chased her, both of them ready to strike until Zatanna saw them both began to glow red. Ripping apart limbs was the Scarlet Witch as she walked with her hands and eyes glowing red toward the crumbling suits of armor and past them as the helmets fell to the ground, reaching Zatanna. 

“Thanks, Scarlet Witch!” Zatanna was grateful for the teenage girl who saved her life. 

“Think of me as your overprotective, big sister.” Scarlet Witch said as she then caused the armor pieces to scatter even further. 

Web-swinging, Spider-Man helped out Wonder Girl and Valkyrie by webbing the suits of armor attacking, the sticking adhesive holding the armor still for both sword-users to stab them in their chests, causing the magic to leave the pieces. 

“So, it is true,” Mordred shouted from the White Tower as he looked at the Titans and the ex-adults. “You kids are really the adults who have stopped my mother before. How does it feel being so young that you need the help of your pets to help them?”

“Did he just call us ‘pets’?” Ms. Marvel asked Captain Marvel as she looked up at Mordred. 

“He is a strange kid who needs to be stopped, kid!” Captain Marvel said to the teenage superhero as she was ready to fight him. 

“Quick, everyone, get him!” Wonder Girl said as she charged from the ground, floating up toward Mordred. 

Getting on her Pegasus as he joined her, Valkyrie took to the skies as she replaced her sword with a spear, Ms. Marvel was still giant-size as she began to run toward to the tower, Wasp, Jetstream, Hawkgirl, Robin, and Spider-Man were about to grapple or fly toward the White Tower. Meanwhile, Scarlet Witch and Zatanna were about to use their combined magic to battle the young boy.

But Mordred smirked as Wonder Girl had the tip of her sword pointed at his amulet, the sword frozen in midair as was its user. From the top of the White Tower, Mordred looked down on the heroes, finding them all frozen in place with looks of determination and preparedness on their faces.

“King Mordred, what are you going to do with all of them?” A little boy asked as he saw the little girl dressed like Wonder Woman frozen in her place.

“What will happen to all of my enemies, to show them that playtime is over,” Mordred smirked before he snapped his fingers. 

All at once, the heroes vanished from view in yellow light as Jetstream found herself crashing to the dirt, the six-year-old looking around to find herself with Valkyrie, Hawkgirl, and Ms. Marvel. Looking up above, Jetstream saw a hole above them and began to fly up toward it, but felt a rush of electricity through her system as soon as she reached the lightning gate above her. Watching her teacher fall back to the ground, Ms. Marvel ran over and caught Jetstream in her arms, bracing herself for how heavy she was.   
“You okay, Jetstream?” Ms. Marvel asked as she helped put her teacher on her feet. 

“Thanks, Ms. Marvel. I flew up to the hole and a gate appeared out of nowhere to shock me.” Jetstream explained as she tried to set the pain aside. 

“Hello, can anyone hear me?” Wonder Girl’s voice was heard on the earpieces of everyone in the pit. 

“Diana, where are you?” Jetstream asked as she pressed her right pointing finger to her earpiece. 

“I’m with Captain Marvel, Star Sapphire, Zatanna, and Spider-Man in some sort of pit with a gate in front of us.” Wonder Girl answered. 

“Yeah, same here,” Jetstream answered as she realized that some of their numbers were missing. 

“Aragorn, where are you?” Valkyrie cried out for her Pegasus as she got back on her feet. 

“Robin, Supergirl, and Scarlet Witch aren’t with us either.” Hawkgirl pointed out as she picked up her mace. “Mordred must’ve put them somewhere else.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find them after we get out of these pits,” Spider-Man said to calm the little girls down.

“If we get out of here,” Wasp said as grew back to normal size next to Jetstream, who shrieked like it was the scariest thing ever. “Sorry.” The Avenger apologized. 

“Don’t do that again, Janet!” Jetstream screamed to Wasp before she gasped at another noise. 

All of them looked at the red, wooden gate before them as it slid up like the gates for old castles, revealing a section of the room in complete darkness that none of the heroes could see through. Then they heard growling and spotted two red orbs in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, my apologies for this chapter taking too long. But I had concerns like college work to deal with and that always slows us down. Though I hope you guys have enjoyed chapter 2 as I'm very proud of this story. 
> 
> Leave a kudos, bookmark, or a comment if you would like. Though I would like it if comments didn't consist of people begging me to commission artwork of characters who aren't in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

TOWER OF LONDON

LONDON, ENGLAND

The stone building, bright skies, and a large number of heroes were what was in Supergirl’s view before she saw yellow lights blind her for a few seconds, then replaced by a dark stone wall with a small brown door in the center. Starting to move toward it, the Girl of Steel found that she couldn’t get very far. Looking up, she found cuffs attached to chains to the wall behind her. 

“Supergirl, you can’t get out?” Supergirl heard and found that Scarlet Witch was stuck to the wall on her right. 

“No, it’s like these chains won’t even break,” Supergirl answered as she tried pulling herself free. “You?”

Scarlet Witch concentrated, trying to tap into her power so that she can do just about anything to the chains holding her as well. Both her eyes and hands didn’t glow, the young mutant not feeling a silver of power and a connection to her magic. “No, my magic isn’t working either.”

“I feel perfectly fine.” Robin, who didn’t have his utility belt around his waist, said as he was stuck to the wall across from his girlfriend. “Anyone know where the others are?”

“No,” Scarlet Witch said as she touched her right ear. “I don’t even have my communicator to try and call them.” 

“Great. We’re stuck in a dungeon while the others are somewhere else.” Supergirl summarized their situation. “Hopefully, they are okay.”

“Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man are probably with them, I’m sure they are fine.” Robin tried to reassure his teammate as he looked at her and his girlfriend. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE PITTS

What should have been the royal menagerie was instead two pits dug into the ground with yellow electric fences acting as a roof to keep those stuck inside the pits in them. In one pit was Jetstream, Hawkgirl, Valkyrie, Wasp, and Ms. Marvel. In the other pit was Wonder Girl, Captain Marvel, Star Sapphire, Zatanna, and Spider-Man. Both groups stood ready as they watched the doors in front of them, made from wooden beams, open very slowly. 

In the pit where Jetstream, Hawkgirl, Valkyrie, Wasp, and Ms. Marvel were kept, all of them stood ready to fight as they saw two green orbs in the darkness behind the gate. The orbs began to get closer and closer, the glow fading further and further, they moved closer. 

“If we are lucky, this isn’t a rancor.” Ms. Marvel said as she enlarged her fists. 

“I do not know what a rancor is, but we will fight this creature together!” Valkyrie pulled out her sword, the Asgardian warrior ever ready for battle. 

“Remind me to show you Star Wars sometime,” Wasp said as she aimed her stingers at the being in the shadows. 

Then the figure revealed itself as it emerged from the shadows, a baby girl with orange fur, black stripes all over her body, sharp nails on her feet and hands, a black swimsuit shirt, red hair on the top of her head like a lion’s mane, green eyes, and a black diaper with a hole on the back to make space for a striped tail. Crawling on all fours, the baby growled. 

“Uh, did Mordred turn Cheetah into a baby?” Hawkgirl asked as she looked at the tiger-like baby. 

Looking closer, Ms. Marvel saw an amulet around the neck of the baby, matching that of a cat’s head. Then recognizing the red hair, Ms. Marvel pointed at the baby with a look of shock. “That isn’t Cheetah, that’s Tigra!”

Just as the baby heard her name, she pounced on Ms. Marvel, growling and swiping her chubby hands at Ms. Marvel, claws extended toward the Inhuman girl. 

“Ah! Get her off me!” Ms. Marvel screamed over and over as she kept dodging the attacks coming at her face. 

Getting close enough, Valkyrie grabbed the baby from Ms. Marvel’s face, hoping her Asgardian strength could restrain Tigra. But the baby scratched Valkyrie’s right hand, causing the six-year-old to scream and let go of the baby. 

Jetstream had her right hand to her earpiece communicator. “Diana, I hope you are having it easier than we are with Tigra!”

“Worse, it’s Etrigan!” Wonder Girl replied as she then blocked the flames coming from a yellow demon baby in the medieval outfit.

“Yeah, fighting a demon baby is less easy than what you are dealing with!” Captain Marvel grabbed the baby before being bitten by him. “Okay, I’m going to lose it if he keeps biting me!”

Using her ring, Star Sapphire made a construct appear around the demon baby after Captain Marvel had tossed him. Unfortunately, the baby slapped away the bars before jumping and headbutting the young Lantern in the stomach. Then Zatanna spoked an incantation to conjure a rope to wrap around the baby who when he is grown up is usually a teammate to her, but was pulled with her rope, swung over, and to the ground.

Back in the pit that Tigra was in, the tiger-like baby pounced and tried scratching the heroes in the pit with her, it was when she was about to strike at Wasp, who was pinned down underneath her and Hawkgirl ready to save her teammate, did the infant version of Greer Grant heard a foot-stomping. 

“Greer Grant, you stop right there,” Jetstream stood up straight and pointed, only slightly waving her finger at the baby who looked back to her while she sat on top of Wasp. “You naughty lady! Bad! Bad, Greer! You stop right now or you’re in trouble!”

That broke the dam and caused the baby to begin crying at what the mother-turned-child had said. She cried loudly while on top of Wasp, who was annoyed at the baby resting on top of her, even if she was a fellow Avenger. 

“Hey, sweetie,” Jetstream got closer and on her knees before picking up the baby gently off of Wasp and held her in her arms. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” Jetstream gave the baby a pat on the back.

Watching the baby relax in Jetstream’s arms, Hawkgirl was looking at Jetstream as well. “You’ve gotta be kidding me. You got her to stop fighting?”

“She’s just a baby, Hawkgirl,” Jetstream said before she lightly tickled Tigra. “She just needed someone to put a foot down and I’m all too good at that.” Jetstream got back on her feet as she carried the baby. 

“Hawkgirl, can you use your mace to smash our way to the others?” Ms. Marvel asked the little girl with wings as she got back on her feet. 

“Sure!” Hawkgirl said before she flew up, drove her mace through the lightning gate, and caused it to shut up. 

“Excellent work, Hawkgirl!” Valkyrie shouted to Hawkgirl, who floated up above those in the pit. 

“Hey, Valkyrie, climb on my back and we can get out of here.” Ms. Marvel told the Asgardian as she lowered herself while Wasp and Jetstream flew out with Tigra in her arms. 

“Thank you, my young friend.” Valkyrie climbed on Ms. Marvel’s back, holding on tightly to the Inhuman teenager’s back as Ms. Marvel grew tall enough to climb out of the pit with the others. 

Getting out of the pit, the group of heroes quickly found the one next to them where the others were, where no noise was being made from inside of it. Fearing the worst, Hawkgirl used her mace by hitting the magical barrier to open and the group found Wonder Girl, Captain Marvel, Star Sapphire, Zatanna, and Spider-Man alive and well. What they also saw was Wonder Girl holding baby Etrigan in her arms, the demon baby looked like he was beginning to fall asleep while Star Sapphire shook a construct of a baby rattle in front of him.

“Oh, I see you ladies got him covered.” Ms. Marvel said outside of the pit and through the group’s communicators.

“Yeah, Zatanna cast a spell to get this little guy to sleep.” Captain Marvel said as she looked at the baby who Wonder Girl held. “Who do you have?”

“Tigra,” Wasp answered as she looked at the baby who Jetstream held. 

“Oh, did Mordred get her too?” Zatanna asked Wasp as she was looking for something in her hat, her hand reaching further into the headgear. “I guess Mordred turned them into babies so he can humiliate those who stopped him and his mother last time.” 

“I was thinking that too,” Jetstream said while baby Tigra tried grabbing her face, then caught a whiff from the baby. “I think I now understand why she attacked us.” 

Ms. Marvel caught a whiff too as she gagged from the smell. “Yeah, I think she might need a change.” 

“We’ll take the babies to a nursery after we fly right out of here.” Wonder Girl said while looking up with the baby in her arms. “First, we’ll need to need to find Robin, Supergirl, and Scarlet Witch. I’m guessing they might be in the tower.”

“I must get Aragorn back as well.” Valkyrie pointed out to Wonder Girl. “I can’t bear to think of the pain he might be in.”

One by one, the girls and Spider-Man climbed or flew out of the pit as they joined the others.

“Don’t worry, Valkyrie,” Wonder Girl began to reassure the Asgardian while she held a sleeping demon. “We will find him and the others soon.”

Just then, Valkyrie heard a noise as it began to fill her with joy. “It’s Aragorn’s neighs, I know it is!”

“I’ll help you get him back!” Captain Marvel exclaimed as she began to glow again. 

“Alright, we’ll get the others in the tower!” Wonder Girl said as she saw two of her teammates either run or flown away.

As they ran, Valkyrie and Captain Marvel heard the neigh getting louder. The noise increased as they found what seemed to be a stable. Thinking that was the most likely place, they both began to run toward the building. With Captain Marvel punching the wooden door open, Valkyrie ran with a look of worry on her face as she ran over to Aragorn, the young Pegasus was tied by ropes to the floor so that the mighty steed was restrained. 

“Hold on,” Valkyrie reassured her horse as she unsheathed her sword and cut the ropes, allowing Aragorn to stand on his hooves. Petting the horse’s face, Valkyrie was gentle with him. “Are you okay, my friend?” 

When her horse pressed its head closer to nuzzle her for comfort, the young Asgardian giggled while patting her horse around their head. She felt his white fur being a comfort as he still felt strong even as a pony. 

“I’m glad to see you’re safe,” Valkyrie said as she gave one final pat to her horse.

Looking at them both, Captain Marvel smiled at their little reunion. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE

Robin, Supergirl, and the Scarlet Witch were still restrained in the Tower of London, their hands and feet kept to themselves by cuffs and chains which were used to hold prisoners of the 16th century. 

“It’s hopeless,” Scarlet Witch said as she tried accessing her mutant and magical abilities, waving her hands around and not a single red glow came from them. “I’m not getting any magical power in here.”

Supergirl even tried using her heat vision to melt the cuffs around her mutant teammate, but her eyes didn’t glow red either. “I’m feeling anything either, there is probably Kryptonite in this cell.”

“Yeah, while Mordred is a kid, he isn’t that much of an idiot.” Robin pointed out as he just stood where he was. 

Just then, all three looked at the brown wooden door ahead of them and watched it come falling face-first to the stone floor of the chamber, a little girl in a magician's outfit came running through, heading toward Scarlet Witch and hugged the teenage daughter of Magneto. Next was Jetstream, who still held baby Tigra in her arms. One by one, the heroes who were teleported away had entered the chamber. 

“Wanda, I’m so glad to see that you are okay!” Zatanna hugged the Scarlet Witch while Star Sapphire fired a laser beam to melt the cuffs safely. 

“Me too!” Scarlet Witch said as she was freed from her bindings and hugged the little girl. “Where did Mordred send you all?” 

“He sent us to these pits outside where we had to fight this demon baby and this tiger-woman baby.” Star Sapphire explained as she moved over to Supergirl to get her free. 

“Yeah, little Tigra over there nearly scratched Ms. Marvel’s face off.” Wasp pointed out as well pointing to the baby with fur sleeping in Jetstream’s arms. 

“Sounds pretty painful.” Robin had suggested as he was given his belt by Hawkgirl after Star Sapphire cut him free. 

After both Robin and Supergirl were set free, Wonder Girl, who had given Etrigan to Ms. Marvel, walked up between the teenagers and kids behind her and the teenagers in front of her. “Robin, I’ll let you make a plan of what we should do with Mordred.” 

Happy to hear that Wonder Girl is letting him make a plan, Robin got down to business. “Alright, where are Valkyrie and Captain Marvel?”

“They are outside keeping watch if Mordred comes back after Valkyrie found her Pegasus,” Jetstream answered while holding baby Tigra. 

“But we are listening.” Captain Marvel’s voice was heard and everyone looked through the window to see that Captain Marvel and Valkyrie on her horse were flying outside. “What’s the plan, boss?”

“Well, if Mordred isn’t here, he is probably with the kids under his rule acting like a tyrant king would and talking about how awesome he is to everyone else.” Robin began to form together his plan based on clues. “We’ll need to work together and attack him together while either Jetstream or Captain Marvel pull the amulet away from his neck. Best guess is that if we were to remove it from him, his powers grow weaker.” 

“What about the kids serving under him or any in the city?” Wasp asked their now team leader as she had some concerns. “We don’t want them to get hurt, Robin.”

“I have in mind that we will persuade them to hide in the buildings or to leave the city.” Robin gave an answer. “Captain Marvel. Jetstream. Valkyrie. I want the three of you to go out and find the place with the most kids in it. My best guess is that Mordred is an egomaniac-” 

“You don’t say?” Spider-Man had joked as he stood next to Ms. Marvel. “His ego is so big that it might as well reach into space.”   
Robin ignored his friend’s joke and continued. “As Spider-Man said, the guy’s ego feeds off people bowing before him. If we take away enough of his followers, he might just head over and see what is going on.”

“Sounds like an amazing plan.” Wonder Girl complimented the Boy Wonder as she listened to him. “I’ll help out with getting the kids to leave, we all will.”

“You got our support, guys.” Wasp agreed as she stood around before looking at the babies in Ms. Marvel and Jetstream’s arms. “What are we going to do with them. Zatanna did use her magic to change their diapers and put them to sleep, but we can’t just leave them here and Batgirl is already overwhelmed with the others.”

“We can leave them here,” Zatanna stated as she looked at the babies. “We can use whatever magic Mordred used here to keep them safe inside here.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Scarlet Witch high fived the little magician as she stood next to her. 

Then beeping was heard, everyone tracking it by following where the noise came from. Having followed the noise, Jetstream tapped the communicator on her right ear with the pointing finger on her right ear. 

“Hi, mommy.” Will’s voice was heard by the hero in the white, red, and blue costume. “When are you coming back?”

“As soon as we beat Mordred, Will.” Jetstream informed her son with a smile on her face. “How are you and your sisters, are you having fun with Sue and Batgirl on the Invisible Jet?”

“Yeah, Batgirl took off her mask and told us her real name, we played with her, and she is showing us how to fight!” Will talked excitedly to his mother, every one hearing him on the communicator. “It will be so cool when I get my powers and I know how to fight!”

“It sure will, sweetie.” Jetstream giggled, thinking how happy her son sounded. “But listen, we’ll be back as soon as we beat the bad guy. Can I trust you to behave for Batgirl at the airport?”

“You got it, mommy, I’ll be good,” Will said to his mother as he reassured her. “Love you!”

“I love you too, Will,” Jetstream said as she tapped on the communicator to hang up. When she finished the call, she saw the others, most especially the Titans, looking at her. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Wonder Girl replied to her best friend while holding Etrigan. 

“It’s kinda adorable to see you acting like a mother while you are a little girl.” Supergirl giggled at her friend’s actions, not even being able to hide it. 

Jetstream blushed at what everyone was saying. “Well, we should probably get moving.” 

Unseen by those in or out of the room, an eye with green mist had appeared only a minute ago and watched those who were gathered. Far away from the Tower of London, its master grinned at what he had observed and listened to, getting an awful idea in his head. Smiling, Mordred vanished in a cloud of mist. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

London City Airport

On the runway surrounded by a body of water, the Invisible Jet belonging to Wonder Woman stood in its place from where the group of heroes had landed it. Inside of the jet, its interior wasn’t invisible to anyone who was inside the jet, which was the case of a teenage girl, a little boy, and three little girls. 

On her feet, Batgirl was kicking and punching around, making sure to not hit anything. When she turned around, she saw the children clumsily do the same as her. 

“Good… job.” Batgirl smiled as she wasn’t wearing her mask to make things easier for the children, having grown to enjoy their company. “You do good.”

“Thank you, Cassandra!” Will said as he began to kick as the older girl taught them. 

“See, you are having fun.” Invisible Girl had giggled at seeing everyone having fun, smiling at Batgirl.

Getting on her knees, Cassandra had her right fist in front of her. Seeing her holding her fist out, the kids gave her a fist bump one by one. It was when Gwen walked up to her that Batgirl received a hug from the six-year-old, the protege of Batman accepting it as she had her arms around the little girl’s torso. Just then, all of them heard a noise from outside of the jet. 

“Get behind!” Batgirl ordered as she kept her attention to whatever made the noise, making sure to put her cowl back on. 

As the three little girls and the little boy got behind the girl being trained by Batman, the door leading to the outside of the Jet began to glow and lowered to let out the ramp. When it was completely opened, it revealed Mordred was outside the jet as he began to walk through the doorway and inside of the jet. As he kept getting closer and closer, the children became afraid of him, almost like he was a school bully ready to beat them up. 

“Hand over the brats or this isn’t going to be easy for you,” Mordred demanded Batgirl to do what he said, the young boy standing with arrogance to the teenager. 

Standing between the children and Mordred, Batgirl didn’t take long to let out her answer as she began to punch and kick at the young boy with magical powers. What was most shocking was that she was hitting him, even landing a few blows such as when she kicked her foot at his stomach and recoiled back in pain from the hit. When he regained his strength by use of the amulet’s power, Mordred looked at Batgirl, using the amulet to wrap Batgirl in purple energy, the girl trained by Batman struggling to get free before Mordred tossed her aside, knocking her unconscious as she laid on a chair she landed on. 

Walking toward the children, Mordred noticed the dark-skinned girl was holding her hands forward, causing the lights in the Invisible Jet to flicker on and off as Carly had the power to control tech with her mind as a result of her Inhuman genetics. As Carly did her trick, The Invisible Girl began to project her force field to defend herself and the other three children. When Mordred saw what they were doing, he used his magic to conjure up chains around the kids, causing their powers to weaken as well. 

Struggling to get free from the chains wrapped around her, Carly looked at the blonde older boy. “Let us go, you big meanie!”

“You’re going to pay for what you did to Batgirl!” Will yelled as he was worried about the girl on the chair. “When our mommy and her friends find out what you did, you are in trouble!”

“The only trouble anyone is in would be you five, the Titans, your mummy, and her friends.” Mordred chuckled as he looked at his captives in chains. “Besides, you are going to help me make sure that they stop fooling around in my kingdom because I know that they wouldn't want you to suffer now, would they?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE

WESTMINSTER, ENGLAND

Running from Tottenham Court Road to Marble Arch via Oxford Circus, Oxford Street is Europe’s busiest shopping street, with around half a million daily visitors and about 300 shops. Ever since the adults have disappeared, the kids in the area and those Mordred ruled over have been running around doing whatever they wanted on the street, breaking windows, stealing items spraying graffiti, and just causing general chaos on the street. When Wonder Girl, Valkyrie, Captain Marvel, and Jetstream arrived, they were rather disturbed by how much damage the kids were doing on the street. High above the children, the four girls and the Pegasus were on a rooftop. 

“Wow! These kids are kinda sadistic, aren’t they?” Captain Marvel asked her teammates as she looked below and saw some kids running around with stolen candy. 

“Yeah, it makes me glad that my kids aren’t as destructive as they are,” Jetstream said as she observed, thinking that her kids are behaving well enough. 

“I think I now realize what happens when the parents of these children are not around,” Valkyrie said as she sat on the back of her horse. 

“Stand aside, girls.” Captain Marvel floated up from the rooftop thanks to her powers. “Let me show you how I can get them to stop.” 

Floating down to the street below, the kids in the area watched her land her feet on the street. Spotting two kids spraying graffiti on the window of the bakery, the young Kree/human hybrid pointed at them both. 

“Hey, you two, stop spraying that wall!” Captain Marvel shouted while she pointed at them. 

“Oh look, we got a killjoy right here!” One of the kids, a young boy said as he turned to Captain Marvel. 

“Look, mate,” The girl next to him who had the spray can in her left hand had pointed at Captain Marvel. “She’s dressed like Captain Marvel. Like that will get people to take her seriously.”

“Yeah, well-” Captain Marvel was about to respond when she felt cold water splashing at her back, soaking her uniform and her hair when the water landed there as well. Turning around after having enough with the water, Captain Marvel spotted a teenage boy and a preteen next to a fire hydrant, the teenager holding a wrench. 

“If you were really Captain Marvel, you would’ve been able to dodge the water,” The teenager with the wrench had said to Captain Marvel. “But you are just a wet little girl.” He said smugly. 

As everyone began to laugh at her for being wet, Captain Marvel began to take deep breaths at how embarrassed she was, not exactly enjoying the humiliation in that in the span of a minute, she was being laughed at. Losing control, Captain Marvel screamed and aimed her right fist toward the sky, firing a photon blast from it.

Seeing that the kids watching her were shocked at watching the photon blast, Captain Marvel looked at all of them. “I’m the little girl with laser beams coming from her hands.” She smirked as she watched the kids run away in fear of her. 

Sighing together, Jetstream and Wonder Girl flew down to the street, landing in the center so that everyone could hear them. 

Standing tall and proudly, Wonder Girl took a deep breath before she yelled out, “THAT’S ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!” She let out her voice, like a lion who had been wanting to roar all day at his cups to leave him alone. 

The initial shockwave her voice sent into everyone caused all of the rampaging children in the street to stop what they were doing. Some of those who were spraying walls looked at her, but kept their fingers on the top and continued to spray paint without noticing. Standing next to Wonder Girl, Jetstream had to cover her ears to protect them. Captain Marvel, who was still drenched in water, looked to her teammate to listen as to what she had to say. 

One dark-skinned little girl in a pink shirt and white pants looked at Wonder Girl with a frown on her face, arms on her hips as she faced the daughter of Hippolyta. “Hey, you can’t tell us what to do, Mordred is our king!”

A boy in jeans next to her also had something to say as he looked at Wonder Girl while holding a wooden sword. “Yeah, Mordred is the best leader we ever had! He has given us phones, these cool swords, and anything we want.”

“But what has he asked of you in return?” Wonder Girl asked them and the rest of the children and teens in the area. “Does he tell you that you need to bow before him whenever he is nearby, has he had any of you make snacks for him even when you have no idea why, or even had you massage his feet?”

“Yes!” One teenage girl, who held her baby brother, responded to Wonder Girl. “Right before he gave my baby brother a bottle of milk, Mordred had me massage his feet.” She said while sounding like she was bothered by what he had said. 

“I even asked him if he can bring my mum and dad back, he said that I don’t need them anymore.” One preteen boy with red hair had spoken up.

“Plus, bowing is really starting to hurt my knees.” Another boy with round glasses had spoken up as well. 

“Wonder Woman and I both know that you aren’t having it too easy.” Jetstream began to speak to the kids. “Believe me, when we tried to stop Mordred earlier, he sent us to be killed in a pit. If anyone of you were to ever not like how he is running things, he will hurt you. We want to save all of you from being his slaves.” 

“Most importantly, we will get your parents back when we are done.” Wonder Girl chimed in as she observed everyone looking at her. She hoped to herself that they were listening. 

“Alright, Wonder Woman, what should we do?” The teenage girl holding her baby brother had asked the little girl in the star-spangled armor. 

“My friends and I need all of you to get as far away from here and the Tower of London as you can. We are going to stop Mordred as soon as you leave.” Wonder Girl began to explain to the children. “Once we get the amulet away from his neck and stop him, we’ll fix things. Now go!” She ordered everyone, some of the naughty kids putting down their cans and hammers. 

As the children walked away in multiple directions of the street, Jetstream and Wonder Girl saw that the preteen boy was walking up to them. Getting closer, the two looked at him as he spoke. “Promise me you will bring our parents back.”

“We will.” Jetstream smiled back, watching the kid walk away with the others. 

Seeing all of the kids walk right past her as she walked toward the center, Captain Marvel was joined by Valkyrie and her Pegasus as the four girls and the horse were together. 

“You both sure know how to be bossy.” Captain Marvel pointed out to both girls. “Maybe that’s why your kids are so behaved, Jetstream.” 

Jetstream giggled at what her friend had said. “What can I say, that’s probably another superpower I have.” 

Wonder Woman chuckled as well before she tapped her communicator. “Robin, we are getting Oxford Street cleared right now. We should get ready for Mordred.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW MINUTES LATER

From purple mist appeared Mordred as he had teleported decked in his battle armor as he arrived to check on Oxford Street. Stepping out of the misty portal, Mordred had found an empty part of the city, none of his subjects doing as they pleased until they were to be called upon. From where he stood, Mordred found no one hitting cars or the double-decker buses, lighting up fireworks, or even smashing windows. Looking forward, Mordred did spot four figures in the distance with one having brown hair and wearing a red and blue costume, one in a primarily red costume, one in a black and red costume, and a star-spangled little girl. Thinking they had something to do with this, the boy fired a laser beam at the four figures in the distance. 

But the boy was so concentrated by firing on the four that he didn’t notice a pink house falling from above, falling closer and closer toward him until it came dangerously close. Finally catching sight of it, Mordred aimed his hand which emitted the laser beam to tackle the house which looked like one a girl would possess if it were a toy, causing the construct to shatter. As Mordred fired above him, he didn’t notice several figures flying or running toward him until he was sent to the ground, Wonder Girl, Captain Marvel, Hawkgirl, Wasp, and Jetstream piling on top of him. Nearby, the four figures Mordred blasted were turned back into the mannequins they were formed from. 

Also standing nearby the pile were the Titans as Robin was in front of his teammates, looking at the girls. “Just keep him down as long as you all can!”

“We can take him, he is just a kid!” Captain Marvel said as she did her best to keep the boy who was hundreds of years old.

Zatanna ran up to the pile as she got closer to Mordred’s head, getting on her knees so that she could reach the amulet. 

“No!” Mordred screamed as his eyes glowed orange, his body also beginning to grow bigger than everyone else's bodies. He even watched Zatanna back away as he grew, the others on him looking rather smaller in his perspective. As he grew, Mordred grabbed Wasp by the neck and tossed her away. 

“Magic really drives me crazy sometimes!” Hawkgirl said as she was also grabbed before being tossed aside and landed next to Wasp. 

Everyone watched Mordred grow bigger and bigger, eventually growing as tall as the buildings around them, even grabbing Wonder Girl and Captain Marvel in his right hand and Jetstream in his left as the three were tightly gripped. Seeing that Zatanna was running away, Mordred was about to step on her when he saw his foot consumed by red mist as Scarlet Witch used her magical abilities to halt his attack while Zatanna conjured a plate which floated wherever she wanted, getting on it to escape being stepped on.

“Let them go right now!” Supergirl shouted as she flew up and fired beams of heat vision from her eyes, aiming for Mordred’s right hand which held Wonder Girl and Captain Marvel. 

As Mordred recoiled in pain from the burn on his hand, Captain Marvel and Wonder Girl began to fly around, Captain Marvel even firing photon blasts as she flew around him in a circle. Seeing that he had no chance alone against his foes, Mordred’s hands glowed purple as department store mannequins suddenly appeared before turning into dragons. Separating from the group, Wonder Girl, Robin, Scarlet Witch, and Valkyrie began to fight the dragons sent at them. 

Knowing that what she was about to do was needed, Ms. Marvel concentrated as she began to grow taller than everyone else. She didn’t have to worry about her clothes as the material they were made from was designed specifically for stretching and expansion, the clothes staying on her as she grew. When she was finished, Ms. Marvel stood as tall as Mordred and the buildings around them. 

With her fists up, Ms. Marvel angrily looked at Mordred as she stood tall. “Let her go now!” She looked at Jetstream at the same time as she looked at Mordred. 

What Ms. Marvel received in return was the fist holding Jetstream that Mordred threw at her, the Pakistani-American teenager dodging the attacks while not fighting back out of fear of hurting her teacher. 

While Mordred was throwing his punches, Star Sapphire flew in close with Supergirl to the hand that the magical boy held Jetstream in, making sure to avoid the punches at Ms. Marvel. When she got close to Jetstream, Star Sapphire aimed her ring as Supergirl did the same with her eyes, both firing beams of pink and red to burn Mordred’s skin. When Mordred lost control and recoiled in pain, Ms. Marvel landed a punch, which caused the young boy to let Jetstream go, allowing the brown-haired little girl to fly away freely. 

“Thanks, Star Sapphire!” Jetstream yelled back to the Lantern of Love while flying toward Supergirl. “Okay, if anyone has an idea of how to deal with him at a giant size other than exhausting themselves, suggestions are opened!”

When a dragon came flying at her, Scarlet Witch focused on the sole dragon charging at her with her eyes and hands glowing, the teenage mutant watched the enemy freeze in place. With the dragon frozen, Wonder Girl roped it with her Lasso of Truth before swinging it toward a building, the plastic figure shattered as it made contact with the store and the pieces fell to the ground.

“Jetstream’s right, Ms. Marvel will pass out if she stays big too long.” Scarlet Witch pointed out as she watched her teammate battle their enemy, both of them throwing their fists at each other. 

As Spider-Man used his webs to swing around the area, a lightbulb lit up in his head. “Captain Marvel? Jetstream? Have any of you ever seen Empire Strikes Back?”

“Yeah?” Jetstream asked the web-slinger as she floated next to Supergirl. 

“Wait, are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” Captain Marvel asked as she flew around and destroyed any of the dragons attacking her with her fists and photon blasts. “Empire Strikes Back is one of my favorite movies, Spidey, and I’ve always wanted to do it for someone I fight.”

“Go for it then!” Robin said on his communicator as he leaped across rooftops with his grapple gun. “Jetstream. Valkyrie. Captain Marvel. Hawkgirl. Wait until Spider-Man and Wonder Woman are done with what they have to do, then strike at the right moment.” 

“As you command, friend Robin!” Valkyrie shouted as she had Aragorn fly toward Mordred. 

When she got close enough, the Asgardian leaped off her horse and onto Mordred’s left arm while he was punching Ms. Marvel in the stomach. Climbing up to his arm, Valkyrie punched his arm like she was a wasp on Mordred’s wrist.

While in her wasp-size, the Wasp was firing her yellow sting blasts at Mordred, who couldn’t avoid them while battling Ms. Marvel. Getting close enough, the young Avenger blasted at his forehead. Hawkgirl flew back and around Mordred’s back, hitting him in the back with her mace as he screamed in pain. Captain Marvel even joined the Thannagarian and fired photon beams into his back as well, the armor only doing much to protect Mordred. 

“Hey, Mordred, anyone Mordreful to catch me again!” Jetstream mocked the boy as she had flown around, making sure to not come between either his fists or Ms. Marvel’s.

All while everyone mocked or attacked the giant boy, Spider-Man and Wonder Girl were around his ankles as Spider-Man swung around and tied his webbing while Wonder Girl spun her Lasso of Truth as well. When both were tight enough from Robin’s point of view on a rooftop, he looked toward the line webbing.

“All flyers, attack him now!” Robin ordered those he led as he kept watch over them. 

All together, Supergirl, Star Sapphire, Captain Marvel, Hawkgirl, and Jetstream had flown toward Mordred’s chest as Ms. Marvel moved out of the way. Star Sapphire was the first as she made a huge boxing glove appear and hit him, then Hawkgirl with her mace, Supergirl and Captain Marvel with their super-strength, and Jetstream with the full force of her flight providing enough push in her punch to cause Mordred to trip on the lasso and webbing to fall on his back and some cars to break his fall. 

While Wonder Girl was pulling back her lasso, Spider-Man detached his web lines as the Titans and ex-adults all stood close together to Mordred, who had begun to shrink back to normal size. 

While she stayed tall after enduring all of the punches, Ms. Marvel began to feel a migraine in her head as well as exhaustion. “Oh no,” She muttered into her communicator to the others. “Somebody better catch me.” 

Seeing that the young woman who took up her old codename was shrinking and falling, Captain Marvel turned around and flew up to catch the falling teenager, her own super-strength allowing the Cosmic Avengers to carry her fangirl. “Don’t worry, kid, I got you.” Captain Marvel reassure Ms. Marvel as they both were back on the ground. 

Walking over to the blonde boy was Jetstream as she was close enough to him. “It’s over, Mordred, you can hand over the amulet and surrender.”

Getting back up, Mordred smirked toward Jetstream like he was still winning. “Maybe you should consider surrendering.” He then snapped his fingers.   
Out from the purple mists of energy that was Mordred’s magic came forth a series of objects. What had appeared was a large steel-bar cage big enough to hold a bear or two, but there wasn’t a bear in the cage. Instead, there was Batgirl, the Invisible Girl, Will, Gwen, and Carly, most of them holding onto the bars of the cage as they were shocked by the teleportation, Batgirl holding onto Gwen protectively.

Jetstream was the one shocked by what she had seen. “Kids!” She yelled in surprise at the sight of her own children being trapped. 

“Mommy, get us out of here!” Carly yelled out to her mother as she was trying to reach out with her little right hand. 

“Isn’t that precious, the little brat wants her mummy.” Mordred chuckled as stood between the heroes and the cage containing the captive teenager and children. He looked at Jetstream with a smirk on his face. “Well, what kind of mummy would let her children get hurt by their king?”

“You’re not a king, you’re just a great big jerk!” Will shouted at Mordred from the cage as he held onto the bars. 

“Batgirl,” Robin yelled to his adopted sister as he stood with the other heroes. “Are you alright?” What Robin got was a nod from his sister while she protected Gwen. 

“Leave them out of this, Mordred,” Wonder Girl stood behind Jetstream so that her friend doesn’t do anything foolish. “They have nothing to do with any of this!”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have brought them along on this mission or even mention them while I spied on you in the tower,” Mordred smirked as his hands began to glow. “Now, you’ll see what happens when my enemies try to rebel.”

From inside of the cage, the center of the floor began to have a line form through it, the floor beginning to split and slide inward. Everyone inside holding onto the bars, Batgirl looked behind herself and saw that there was a pit that seemed to stretch further than she could see. Jetstream and the others outside looked at the pit too, almost similar to the one that most of them were trapped in, Jetstream is the one most worried about her children. 

“At the bottom of the pit is several spikes sharp enough to cut through all of them, I would suggest that you surrender now or you, Jetstream, will watch your brats die.” Mordred had the face of the devil on as he caused the floors in the cage to slide even further. 

Looking back and forth on her children and the heroes she had been working with, Jetstream got the nods from her teammates as she looked at her screaming children. “Alright, we surrender! Just stop hurting my kids!”

Happy with what Jetstream had said, Mordred’s hands continued to glow purple as the floors inside of the cage merged back into one, allowing the children and Batgirl to stand back on their feet. While Batgirl held onto Gwen, Will held onto the Invisible Girl and a bar, and Carly held onto a bar of the cage. Beginning to run, Jetstream reached the cage as she grabbed onto the bars to check on her kids. 

“Kids, are you alright?” Jetstream asked her children as she looked at all three of them. 

But she didn’t notice Mordred was right behind her before kicking Jetstream with his left foot against the bars of the cage, causing the young superhero to fall on her knees. When Mordred heard the other heroes running toward him to save Jetstream, he waved his hand to let out a field of mystical energy to send them flying back and onto the ground, Wasp even growing back to her little girl size and Zatanna falling off of her floating plate. 

As Jetstream tried getting back up toward the gate, Mordred kicked the right side of her body, the six-year-old feeling the pain in her body. With every kick, Mordred smiled like a bully who had found his prey at the school playground, sending Jetstream into a world of pain. 

From inside of the cage, the three children of Jetstream struggled to get through the bars to reach for their mother, it is painful to watch her get kicked around and bruised. As Will gripped onto the bars of the cage, he looked like he could cry. But as he had his hands against the bars in an attempt to escape, the bars of the cage were bending at the pressure applied to them without Will even noticing as he moved out of the cage. Just as Mordred was about to hit Jetstream in the side again, the boy with magical powers was hit from the side like the girl he kicked, being sent toward the window of a store and flying into the store as it shattered. 

Looking up as she tried resisting the pain, Jetstream saw that her son was standing above her, looking behind him, the young girl even saw that the bars of the cage he was in was bent open like anyone small enough could pass through. Then turning her head, Jetstream saw the broken window Mordred was sent through. 

Finally, Jetstream looked back at Will as she put two and two together. “Will, you’re strong!” 

Will was surprised as he did the same amount of looking where Jetstream had and then at his hands with wonder expressed on his face. “I’m strong?”

“He’s super strong!” Gwen and Carly said in unison as they watched in amazement from inside of the cage. 

Hearing the glass from inside of the bakery breaking apart, everyone saw Mordred walking forward before he began to float back outside. “Strong or not, there is no way you can beat me, any of you!” Mordred yelled as he was ready to battle. 

Getting back up on her feet, Jetstream stood alongside her son. “Alright, Will, do you want to help mommy? Then you must be careful.” She had her fists ready for battle. 

“Okay, mommy!” Will smiled as he was ready to battle the boy who looked a few years older than him. 

When Mordred flew at both the boy and his mother, what he got was a kick to his stomach from Jetstream as she used her skills in combat against Mordred, Will providing the punches with his super strength as they shattered Mordred’s crowned helmet into pieces. When he realized what they had done, Mordred ran at Will before he was grabbed by the little boy, spun around in circles, and tossed into a red double-decker box about two feet away. Making a dent as he almost caved into the vehicle, Mordred fired beams from his eyes at Will, who was picked up by his mother just in time to avoid being hit. 

Lifting her son by the arms, Jetstream flew toward Mordred as he was firing at them. “Launch!” She let go of her son. 

As he was sent flying toward the blonde with magical powers, Will had his fists in front of him as they landed on Mordred’s chest, causing Mordred to fly back into the bus again. Grabbing her son before he hit the ground, Jetstream got him down safely. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the ex-adults and the Titans got up from the road as they saw Will and Jetstream working together against Mordred, all of them staring in amazement. 

Captain Marvel was the one to step forward first. “What are we waiting for? Let’s help them!” She began to fly a few inches from the ground and toward the fight, the others joining her. 

“Enough, all of you are beneath me!” Mordred shouted toward everyone as they came running at him. “I am the king of the world and I will not let some bothersome brats end my-” He rambled before a black taxi car rammed front first into Mordred, holding him in between it and the red bus. 

Shocked at what had happened, Jetstream peered into the car to see that no one was driving the car. 

“Mommy,” Everyone near the bus heard and turned around to look and found Carly waving her right hand as she was out of the cage with Gwen, the Invisible Girl, and Batgirl. “I used my powers to make the car hit him, mommy!”

Jetstream gave a smile and a thumbs-up to her youngest child. “Good work, sweetie!”

Hearing roaring the next second, everyone turned to see the black car consumed by purple mists as it was shoved away, revealing Mordred getting back on his feet with his armor badly damaged with several dents on it.   
Mordred chuckled as he was back on his feet. “Nice try, little girl, but that barely did a thing.” He held up his right hand as it began to glow like it had been this whole time. 

Out of their whole control, all of the heroes floated from the ground before being pulled forward and flipped upside down. Even the children of Jetstream and the Invisible Girl were dragged and flipped upside down too as they were formed into a circle around Mordred. Supergirl and Scarlet Witch even tried using their powers to break free but found that they were unable to get free, everyone who had laser-based powers couldn’t feel their powers being active, only able to move their feet and arms. Even Aragorn was, unfortunately, floating upside down next to his rider. All around Mordred were six teenagers, eight adult superheroes turned into kids, three kids who were the children of superheroes, and a Pegasus. 

“Now,” Mordred looked at those in front of him as his right hand held a sword he conjured out of thin air, the blade having sharp points on the side of it. “Time to take care of my kingly duty once and for all.”

“You say that you are a king, but I know a king that is far greater than you,” Valkyrie said as she floated upside down with a look of disappointment on her face. 

“Yeah, some king, but I’m not impressed!” Wonder Girl said with the same look of disappointment on her face. “I think a queen would be much better of a leader than you, Mordred.” 

Spider-Man even had his right-hand fingers positioned over his forehead with the thumb pointing to his left and his pointing finger up from his perspective. “Yeah, you’re all-powerful and you can’t even get some kids to obey you for two or three whole days, that is just sad.” 

Captain Marvel giggled as she pointed at Mordred. “Face it, precious, you’re just a little mama’s boy who wants to prove he doesn’t want his mommy to tell him what to do.”

“Sometimes, you should love your mommy for what she does for you,” Gwen said as she was next to Carly and Robin, her arms across her chest. “Is that right, mommy?”

“Yes, sweetie,” Jetstream smirked at Mordred as she saw him beginning to get overwhelmed by the insults. 

“Just look at you right now, you can’t even get any of us to stop fighting you.” Star Sapphire said before sticking her tongue out at Mordred and retracting. “I mean, look at most of us, we turned into little kids so that we could get here and fight you. But I think that the Titans would handle you easily.” She stuck her tongue out again, most of the others joining her. 

“Stop it!” Mordred shouted at everyone around him who were throwing insults. “All of you, stop it!”

“Hey, Mordredful,” A voice was heard by Mordred realizing he forgot the ninth member of the adults turned into kids, the Wasp, as she held a rifle which had the look of a baby bottle top at the tip at the end of the glass barrel. “Prepare to be Pacified!” She said before pulling the trigger. 

The boy who wanted to be king wasn’t fast enough to form a force field this time as the pink, white, and blue beams of the rifle came from the tip of the gun and landed on his chest, the beams which looked like lightning passing through his armor and directly hitting his chest. With every strike, Mordred shrieked as he felt pain all over his body, his voice turning higher and higher as he saw the Wasp getting bigger and bigger as well as everyone else around him. Feeling the strength in his legs fade away as the world grew around him, Mordred fell on his back while his clothes grew over him until he saw nothing but darkness around him, feeling lighter and heavier at the same time. 

Hearing footsteps all around him, Mordred knew that the heroes were back on their feet, even heard the hooves of the Pegasus. He then heard the over him being picked up as light came to him along with the onlooking faces of Zatanna, Wonder Girl, Valkyrie, and Supergirl. Once he got a look at them, Mordred noticed that they looked like giants compared to him, standing proudly and curiously over him. Wonder Girl got even closer as she lifted Mordred up, the boy even noticing how he felt like he was covered in fat, even began to protest, but all that came out was babble. 

“Aw! Is something wrong, little prince?” Wonder Girl giggled as she held Mordred, noting his confusion. “Star Sapphire, make a reflective surface, please.”

Giggling, Star Sapphire obliged as she concentrated, and from her ring was a mirror which was pink all over, but was reflective as Wonder Girl had asked. What Mordred saw in the reflection was a baby boy in the hold of Wonder Girl, a baby boy with the average baby fat, the tininess, the chubby fingers and toes, lack of clothes on, lack of any teeth, and very little hair on his head. Realizing that it was what he had feared, Mordred began to cry like the baby he had turned into, bawling his eyes out as all of the heroes heard him.

“Zatanna now might be a good time to get him a diaper and a pacifier!” Hawkgirl covered her ears to protect them from the baby’s crying. 

“On it!” Zatanna shouted as she pointed her arms at the baby. “Ot esae sight s’ybab gniyrc, a repaip no sih mottob dna a icap ni sih htuom!”

With the power of Zatanna’s spells, a plain, white diaper appeared on Mordred’s bottom while a yellow pacifier appeared in his mouth. With the pacifier in, the baby boy began to calm down sucking on it before he began to feel tired. Seeing that it was working, Wonder Girl gave Mordred over to Supergirl, who took the baby very gently so as to not wake him up. 

“Mommy, can I hold him?” Gwen asked Jetstream as she, Will, and Carly stood next to their mother. 

“Probably don’t want to wake him up, Gwen,” Jetstream recommended to her daughter as everyone but Scarlet Witch looked at the baby boy in Supergirl’s arms. 

“It’s a good thing you kept the Pacifier in your hat after the last time it was used, Zee,” Wasp said as she held the weapon in her arms, the safety turned on so as not to have anyone else turned into babies. 

“Agreed, it would have been too difficult to get the amulet off Mordred if he didn’t have the weakness that babies have,” Zatanna said as she held out her hat for the rifle to be put back in, Wasp placing it gently in. “Great work on quietly passing it around, everyone.” 

Still a bit exhausted as Captain Marvel helped her up, Ms. Marvel smiled at Zatanna. “Yeah, it wasn’t too much trouble, Zatanna.” Ms. Marvel yawned. 

Looking through the armor on the ground, Scarlet Witch dug through until she had found what she was looking for, finding the purple gemstone in the golden locket that was once around Mordred’s neck. “Guys, I found it!” Scarlet Witch showed off the amulet to everyone as they all looked at it. 

Gwen was curious as she looked at the gemstone. “So, this will make things better again?” 

“Yes, Gwen,” Jetstream answered and reassured her curious daughter.

“I guess the question now is this,” Supergirl began to say as she rocked baby Mordred in her arms. “Which of our magical friends is going to use it?”

Scarlet Witch looked over to Zatanna as the little magician put her hat back on her head. “Zatanna, come over here.” Scarlet Witch urged the black-haired little girl, watching her come closer. “We’ll do it together as sisters should?”

Zatanna giggled as she placed her hands on the gemstone, which was held by Scarlet Witch’s hands. “Yes, together.” 

Together, both of them began to speak at the same time as they held the gemstone. “Restore the world prior to this spell, make the two worlds one again, and let the young be with the old. Repair the damage that was wrought by the one user before us!” 

From the two magical people came the same kind of purple energy mist Mordred had but had glowed a lot brighter as it began to spread around the group. Looking around, there were plenty of changes being made as cars were restored upright, windows were unbroken, and the chaos created in their battle had been undone. The kids who had run away eventually returned, plenty of them sadder than others as they didn’t see their parents. 

Supergirl, using her telescopic vision to see from miles away, saw that the Tower of London was being restored to its proper form, Mordred’s alterations being made undone as part of the spell. Looking further inside, she even saw two babies being turned back into adults. 

“Guys, the Tower is being turned back to normal!” Supergirl excitedly said to the others as the next big surprise came. 

Seeing that the teenage girl holding her baby brother had returned, the boy looking a bit happier as his sister played with him, she got a major surprise when appearing right in front of her were two adults who possessed the features she inherited. With tears of joy, the teenage girl hugged her parents as they were happy to see their daughter and son. 

Picking up a lot of noise with her super hearing, Supergirl heard cheering as parents were reunited with their children, cries of joy and cheers were heard as she could hear from great distances. “Guys, I think we did it!”

“Diana,” Wonder Girl and everyone else heard their communicators, hearing the voice of Captain America. “Get on the roof of that bakery, we’ll be there really quick.”

The 6 Teen Titans, the nine adults were turned into children, Jetstream’s 3 children, a baby boy in Supergirl’s arms, and a Pegasus pony traveled up to the roof of the store where Mordred was sent into by Will. When everyone got up there, they all got a good view of the city. What they also got was a magical, golden portal that showed the interior of Avengers Tower and those who walked through it, Morgaine Le Fey, Captain America, Superman, Batman, Reed Richards, and the Commander. 

“Daddy!” Will, Gwen, Carly exclaimed as they ran over to their father, who got on his knees to hug the children he hadn't seen for a day.

“Are you three alright?” The Commander asked his children as he didn’t hug them too tight or risk crushing their bones with his super strength. 

“We’re fine, daddy!” Carly hugged her father around the neck. 

“Daddy,” Will said to get his father’s attention as he was on the right of his father. “I got your super strength!” 

“You what?” The Commander asked his son as he was shocked at what he had heard. 

“He has super strength.” Little Jetstream said as she walked up to her husband. 

Allowing his daughters to let go of him, the Commander hugged his son very tightly as he laughed with joy. “That’s my boy right here.”

Meanwhile, Batman walked over to the two teenagers he adopted, both of them standing together as they waited for their adopted father. Standing a few inches away, Batman has his blank expression which was rather usual to see for everyone. “Both of you did a great job without us to guide you. Good work, Robin. Good work, Batgirl.”

Underneath her mask, Batgirl smirked while Robin had a visible smirk, both of them knowing that Batman would hug them once they were all back home and alone as Batman wouldn’t want to show affection in front of the people he works with. 

“Where is Mordred?” Morgaine Le Fey asked Wonder Girl as she stared down to look at her, what she got was the little Amazon pointing at the blonde baby boy in Supergirl’s arms. “You turned him back into a baby?” She asked with wonder evident in her voice.

“Sorry, it was the best way we can think of beating him and we figured-” Wasp was beginning to explain to the sorceress their reasoning.

“Thank you, little ones,” Morgaine said as she looked at her baby boy, who slept comfortably in Supergirl’s arms with the pacifier in his mouth. “Thank you for holding him, cousin of Superman.” She got a nod from Supergirl before she turned to look at those she had turned younger. “Gather round, little ones, a bargain is a bargain.”

The nine heroes and Aragorn were gathered together, all of them standing in a straight line as they waited. When Morgaine saw that they were all together, she waved her right hand as green mist emerged from it covering the ten targets until they weren’t seen by the others. Once the light had flashed for a second, everyone looked to see nine adult women with their breasts restored, thin or muscular figures, long hair for whoever had it, and more curved bodies. In the case of Sue Storm, she didn’t have on the pull-up anymore. 

“Yes, we’re big again!” Valkyrie exclaimed as she looked to see that Aragorn was the right age too, giving her horse a hug. 

“Oh lord, I have missed these girls,” Zatanna said as she felt the weight of her breasts again. 

All of the adults made sure their bodies were functioning, texting reflexes, and seeing if they could walk properly. What Star Sapphire noticed as she was testing her body out was that her uniform didn’t revert back to how it looked normally, still having the pink skirt and her hair braided into a ponytail. Concentrating, she watched the skirt retract and her hair become loose again. 

Once she was done doing the checkups of her body, Wonder Woman saw that Supergirl handed over Mordred to his mother. “What will you do with him now?” Wonder Woman asked Morgaine as she held her baby boy. 

“I’ll take him home and rearrange the furniture. After all, he’ll need to be in his crib again.” Morgaine said as she lightly tickled Mordred, who moved in his sleep. “Maybe I’ll do things right this time.”

Causing another golden portal to replace the other one, Morgaine walked through it with her baby, causing the portal to close after they had entered it, leaving the heroes alone on the roof. 

Afterward, Supergirl ran to her cousin as Jetstream and Susan walked over their husbands. While Supergirl only hugged her cousin, Jetstream and Susan hugged and kissed their husbands. After Scarlet Witch hugged Zatanna and Batgirl hugged Gwen, the Teen Titans stood together as the adults and the children of the Commander and Jetstream looked at them. 

“I want to thank you for keeping everyone safe as best as you could, Titans.” Captain America began to say to the Titans. “You didn’t break under pressure and you made sure that any other teen heroes would help out as best as they could. From what Wonder Woman told me, Robin, you were the one to come up with the plan to take Mordred down. That, son, and your ability to inspire your team proves that you are ready to lead your team.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Robin said respectfully, rather proud of himself if he is being honest. 

“Thank you for looking after all of us when we were just children, Titans.” Valkyrie thanked them as she was next to her horse. “When Aragorn and I return to Asgard, I will tell the tale of our quest together so that my fellows in Asgard will hear of the Teen Titans.” 

“Wanda, thank you for believing in me when I didn’t believe in myself.” Zatanna thanked her fellow magic user as she was across from Scarlet Witch. 

“Batgirl,” Jetstream said to the youngest member of the team. “Thank you for looking after my kids.” Jetstream had her right hand on Will’s left shoulder and her left hand on Gwen’s left shoulder, Carly being held by the Commander. “Supergirl. Ms. Marvel. Get ready to meet us at the house next Friday, I want dinner to go right next time.”

Most of the heroes on the rooftop laughed as the Teen Titans were proud of themselves and the heroes they have worked with from when they were children. Looking over the city of London, the heroes saw children being reunited with their parents or any other adult loved ones. 

“Circumstances aside, it was kinda fun to be a kid again,” Jetstream said as she looked over the city with her children. “Getting to be just as little as my babies.” Jetstream pat Will and Gwen’s shoulders, both of them and Carly laughing.

“I haven’t been a kid since I was eight years old.” Batman bluntly said, causing everyone to groan and facepalm at the Dark Knight ruining the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, was this a fun story to write! A worldwide event that the Teen Titans and nine heroes turned into kids had to deal with. But while this is the end of the main story, we never got to explore what other teen superheroes were up to, did we? Like how crossover event comics have tie-ins from the regular characters to explore how they handled the event, chapter four will explore how several other heroes in the kid dimension handled the adults vanishing. Stay tuned for the chapter of short stories featuring Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes), America Chavez, Kate Bishop, Squirrel Girl, Stephanie Brown, Harper Row, and the Shazam Family. 
> 
> Also, I once again ask that I don't get bombarded with requests on what characters to put into my story, I would like the readers to list their favorite moments from the story. 
> 
> Thank you for the support, my friends.


End file.
